Que tengas un bebé sano!
by damita118
Summary: Bulma no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amigo al despedirse antes de ir a entrenar, ¡¿acaso estaba insinuando que estaba gorda!... Aunque la frase podía sonar como una broma de mal gusto, la seriedad en sus palabras no dejaba de taladrar en la cabeza de la peli azul.
1. Inolvidable

_Este es el primer fic de Dbz que escribo y es un experimento que creo que quedo un poco pesado pero estoy satisfecha..._

 _No me pertenece Dragon ball... Obviamente_ :)

 **Que tengas un bebé sano**

Las palabras de su amigo retumbaron en sus oídos otra vez...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

-Estupido saiyajin- dijo la mujer de cabello azul en un susurro.

Cerró los ojos y soltó sus herramientas molesta por su incapacidad de concentrarse, estiró los brazos hacia arriba para aliviar el entumecimiento y se levanto de la silla mientras suspiraba con frustración. Por alguna extraña razón las palabras de despedida de Goku no dejaban de reproducirse en su cabeza, como una especie de grabación molesta...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano..."

Recordaba el tono cordial con el que el saiyajin le había hablado, y esto la hizo estremecerse pues aunque pudiera sonar como una broma de mal gusto, no podía evitar sentir la seriedad detrás de sus palabras... ¿Por qué Goku le diría algo como eso?

Bulma giró molesta sobre sus talones y contemplo su imagen en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en el laboratorio, colocó una mano sobre su cadera mientras observaba detenidamente su reflejo.

-¡¿Acaso estabas dándome a entender que estoy gorda?!- dijo en un chillido la peli azul, recriminándole su indiscreción a un ausente Goku ... La sutileza de su amigo nunca había sido su mejor atributo, ella por el contrario recordaba lo avergonzada que se había sentido aquella vez en la que le preguntó a una amiga de su madre cuantos meses de embarazo tenía, y resultó que la señora solamente estaba pasadita de kilos. Sin embargo la situación de ella era muy diferente.

Frunció el ceño mientras pasaba una mano por algunos de sus salvajes rizos. Si bien era cierto, su peinado tipo afro la hacia verse un poco mas llenita del rostro, Bulma siempre se había preocupado por cuidar de su figura...

-Pues no estoy gorda -dijo cruzando los brazos con firmeza como si estuviera hablando en realidad con Goku y no estuviese ella sola. Bulma quería muchísimo a su amigo, pero Goku podía ser un verdadero tonto de vez en cuando y decir cosas sin sentido...

Pero si en realidad era algo tan descabellado y falto de todo sentido, ¿por qué le había afectado tanto?

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su espalda, Goku había sonado tan seguro al decir esa frase que la había dejado completamente perpleja.

Bulma volteo a ver sus implementos de trabajo y soltó un suspiro derrotada antes de girarse hacia la puerta y emprender su camino hacia su habitación con la intención de darse una ducha, tres meses habían pasado ya desde que Goku había partido a entrenar y en los mismos tres meses sus palabras la habían asaltado en al menos mil ocaciones (y eso era poco), era absurdo que algo tan simple y sin sentido la tuviera tan intranquila, considerando también la advertencia de los androides... Un suspiro profundo se escapo de sus labios antes de llegar a su habitación, entro despacio y se quitó los zapatos dejando que el frío de las baldosas calmara un poco sus nervios, se encaminó despacio hacia la cama sintiendo como las ganas de bañarse desaparecían por completo, se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos mientras se colocaba el antebrazo sobre la cara y sacudía los pies un poco intentando sacudirse el desgano también.

-Ojalá Yamcha estuviera aquí -dijo para si misma mientras estudiaba la textura del techo. Los momentos en los que estaba con su novio eran los únicos en los que podía dejar de pensar en el problema venidero de los androides y en la curiosa elección de palabras de despedida de su amigo saiyajin.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Al principio Yamcha se había emocionado mucho a causa de las palabras del guerrero, "demasiado emocionado para mi gusto" pensó Bulma... El asunto era indudablemente delicado; no era que ella nunca hubiera pensado en tener hijos no, era más bien que no se lo imaginaba...

Alguna vez, al ser una niña había jugado a la casita, con muñecas, con peluches, los había arrullado, consentido, acunado con cariño... alguna vez al llegar a ser una mujer había pensado en tener una familia, se había imaginado a si misma caminando hacia el altar vestida de blanco, se había imaginado cuidando diligentemente de una familia, de un niño, y allí estaba el meollo de su incomodidad con Yamcha, no lograba imaginarse un niño suyo con el.

Alguna vez había leído en esos libros de poesía extra romántica de su madre que desear un hijo era la máxima expresión de estar enamorada, pues era la manera de eternizar a la persona amada, y si consideraba por un momento esos ridículos pensamientos; le era sinceramente difícil darle forma en su imaginación a un niño con la persona que ella creía que amaba... Tampoco ayudaba mucho que en los últimos dos meses cada vez que ella le llamaba para verse, el no pudiera porque están muy ocupado... La peli azul se preguntó si debía preocuparse por eso...

-¿Pero en que diablos estas pensando? -dijo con molestia mientras se incorporaba de golpe de la cama, con el mismo impulso se dirigió a la cómoda y empezó a buscar su ropa para poder cambiarse después de la ducha, se estaba concentrando en encontrar la blusa rosada que quería, tanto que el hilo de pensamientos que llevaba estaba a punto de perderse...

-¡MUJER! -gritó su huésped desde abajo, y por un segundo Bulma solamente ignoró el llamado...

-¡MUJER! -repitió el hombre como que fuera la única palabra que podía decir, Bulma suspiro con desgano y aunque consideró por un momento volver a ignorar al guerrero que la llamaba con ahínco desechó la idea de inmediato al darse cuenta de que aunque no estuviera de humor para discutir con el saiyajin, era imposible hacer que dejara de gritar si no veía cual era su inconveniente, cerró el cajón de golpe justo antes de escucharlo gritar otra vez...

-¡MUJER!

-Voy Vegeta, te he dicho mil veces que no me grites así, recuerda que no soy tu sirviente, y que en toda la casa existe un sistema de intercomunicación que precisamente impide que tengamos que gritarnos los unos a los otros ¡como que fuéramos salvajes! -dijo la mujer mientras bajaba las escaleras con pasos tan firmes como su determinación de no dejar que su interlocutor ganara la discusión, fuera cual fuera el tema...

Su determinación y molestia se convirtió lentamente en confusión y luego en una mirada divertida al ver la expresión de desagrado con la que Vegeta sostenía entre los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha una prenda de color rosa bastante pequeña como para que fuera del saiyajin...

-¿a ti te parece que esto es mío? -dijo en tono de protesta el huésped mientras arrojaba la blusa con desdén y Bulma la capturaba ágilmente en el aire

-No lo se Vegeta -dijo con tono jocoso la humana -Tu tienes una de un color muy parecido, ese debió ser el origen de la confusión -añadió. Vegeta soltó un bufido antes de voltearse y emprender camino a la habitación que ahora estaba ocupando en la planta baja de la residencia, Bulma parpadeó sorprendida al no escuchar mas reclamos y considero seguirlo por el pasillo hasta que el saiyajin se volteó repentinamente

-Se averió -dijo con su acostumbrado tono frío y brusco

-¿Que cosa se... -Bulma se detuvo a media pregunta dándose cuenta de la respuesta al tiempo que su expresión divertida se desvanecía y se reemplazaba por un ceño fruncido...

-¿a que te refieres con que se averió?- preguntó molesta -tu no tienes ni idea de lo trabajoso que es reparar esa maldita maquina Vegeta ¡la semana pasada la reparamos y la acabas de averiar otra vez! -añadió levantando la voz mientras perseguía al príncipe quien caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación y despreocupadamente abría la puerta y se adentraba al cuarto ignorando por completo a la humana que le seguía gritando.

Bulma se quedó parada frente a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse en sus narices sintiendo como el enojo se disipaba lentamente...

-Estupido saiyajin- dijo en un susurro molesto una vez mas

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Los ojos azules de la mujer se hicieron grandes de sorpresa al escuchar otra vez las palabras de su amigo en su cabeza. Suspiró cansada antes de darse la vuelta para ir a tomar esa ducha...

Esos saiyajin iban a terminar por enloquecerla...

 **Gracias por leer, espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto**

 **¡sean felices!**


	2. Inimaginable

_Muchas gracias por leer, aquí viene el capítulo 2, que ciertamente tiene un poco mas de drama..._

 _Buena lectura!_

 _Dbz no me pertenece... :)_

 **Inimaginable**

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Bulma cerró fuerte los ojos al oír de nuevo la voz de Goku en su cabeza, en un intento de alejar el llanto que amenazaba con escaparse en cualquier momento la peli azul respiró profundamente, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad los volvió a abrir lenta y cautelosamente, abrió la boca para hablar pero la volvió a cerrar prolongando por un momento el enloquecedor silencio que había guardado desde el día anterior...

No le había dicho nada, y el silencio parecía estar haciendo estragos en el hombre de cabello negro y cicatriz en el rostro. El hubiera esperado gritos, insultos y pataletas. Pero silencio... El silencio lo estaba matando.

Hacía tres noches Bulma lo había encontrado en una situación "comprometedora" por decir lo menos, en un lugar de esos que ella no solía frecuentar, pero que por actos del destino había coincidido en visitar justo el mismo día que él y su clandestina acompañante. Ella no había dicho nada. Cuando él dejó de besar de una manera no tan inocente a la pelirroja que se colgaba con deseo de su cuello susurrándole palabras lacivas al oído, se encontró con los desorbitados ojos azules de la que él declaraba su novia...

-¡Bulma! -dijo él con sorpresa mientras intentaba alejar a la esbelta mujer de si, lo cual era considerablemente difícil puesto que la chica estaba sentada sobre su regazo con los brazos firmemente aferrados a su cuello y los labios bajando por su barbilla.

La científica se había quedado paralizada al ver la escena, pues aunque su intención al ir a esa bohemia especie de cafe-bar había sido sorprender a su novio, la realmente sorprendida había sido ella. Ni una palabra se había escapado de su boca, se contuvo de hablar porque decir cualquier cosa hubiera sido inútil. No fue sencillo, las palabras se arremolinaban en su mente pero por alguna razón no pudo hablar...

Él por su parte si que habló, cuando la chica del cabello azul y rizado se volteó en silencio y emprendió su camino alejándose de la escena, él se levantó casi tirando al suelo a la chica en su regazo y empezó a caminar tras de Bulma, palabras vacías de disculpa inundaban su boca, palabras que declaraban su arrepentimiento y el eterno amor que le profesaba... Y mientras ella caminaba con él siguiéndole los pasos y pidiéndole perdón lo único que ella podía escuchar era la frase de despedida que Goku le dijo la ultima vez que la había visto...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Bulma aceleró entre la gente al sentir que Yamcha se estaba acercando, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

La chica llego hasta la calle y arrojo rápido la cápsula que contenía el auto en el que había llegado y justo antes de que pudiera alcanzar la manecilla de la puerta Yamcha la tomó de la muñeca, ella no lo volteó a ver

-¡Bulma por favor, escúchame! -dijo en tono suplicante -no es lo que tu crees, en realidad yo... - el guerrero se quedo callado al no encontrar palabras adecuadas para continuar con su argumento.

Luego de un par de segundos sin palabras Bulma se giró lentamente con una mirada que su interlocutor nunca había atestiguado, y no dijo nada. Su mirada era gélida y llena de dolor, sus labios temblaban y respiraba pesadamente. Pero no dijo nada.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Algo cambió en la mirada de la chica que hizo estremecerse al pelinegro, lentamente aflojó el agarre de la muñeca de la chica mientras entornaba los ojos

-Bulma lo lamento -dijo en un hilo de voz... Ella no dijo nada. Se giró lenta pero decididamente y se adentró al auto, en un instante había partido y dejado a un silencioso Yamcha parado en la acera con los puños apretados. Algo en la mirada de su pareja le hizo pensar que esta vez de verdad lo había arruinado todo.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Un sollozo violento se escapó de los labios de Bulma mientras se aferraba con ambas manos al volante del auto. Se había detenido en un lugar aleatorio y solitario porque la cabeza le daba vueltas y las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y nublaban su vista. Tenía ganas de gritar, de maldecir furiosa y de golpear alguna cosa hasta destruirla, pero no podía. Era incapaz siquiera de decir alguna cosa coherente. Cerró los ojos furiosa mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia el frente sin soltar el volante. Y lloró.

Lloró con fuerza dejando que la tristeza inundara por completo su cuerpo. Lloró de dolor, lloró de tristeza, lloró de rabia... Lloró hasta que no pudo mas, lloró hasta que no le salieron as lagrimas.

Entonces levantó la cabeza y soltó el volante lentamente; tomó un pañuelo desechable de la guantera y se esforzó por dejar el menor rastro posible del llanto en su rostro. Era imposible. Sus ojos estaban rojos e inflamados su nariz tenía la misma tonalidad de sus párpados, el maquillaje se había corrido y aún así, lo más notable era su expresión... Ella misma no recordaba haber visto jamás esa expresión en sus propios ojos. Tan ausente de toda emoción.

Desde esa noche no había salido de su habitación a pesar de las interrogantes de sus padres y los gritos de su huésped saiyajin. Se había encargado de que la servidumbre le llevara comida aunque casi no había sido capaz de comerla.

Yamcha se había cansado de llamarla una y otra vez sin conseguir respuesta, y había optado por ir a buscarla, pero solo había conseguido la negativa estricta de verlo que la peli azul había expresado a sus padres y sirvientes.

Ese día sin embargo había decidido ir de nuevo a buscarla y tras el olvido de la despistada madre de Bulma había podido entrar, poco después la peli azul bajaba las escaleras para encontrarlo en la sala de estar.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

El sonido ahora tan común de la voz de Goku en su mente la asaltó mientras bajaba la última grada y deseó por un momento no haberle hecho caso a la insistencia de su madre al hacerla bajar a atender a Yamcha. Avanzó hacia el sofá y lo contempló dubitativa meditando acerca de tomar asiento y se decidió por permanecer de pié, poca atención prestó a las palabras que el chico en la sala había empezado a pronunciar.

Le dijo que le alegraba verla, que entendía su molestia, le dijo que estaba arrepentido y que no pasaría de nuevo, le dijo que la amaba y que no quería perderla; se sinceró con ella, le dijo toda la verdad, le dijo tantas cosas que Bulma no entendió...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Ella tampoco quería perderlo, no quería perder ese lazo. Recordaba todos los años de amistad con el ex ladrón del desierto y el nudo de su garganta se intensificó. No quería perder a su amigo, no quería perder ese lazo. Pero no quería ser más su novia.

El hallazgo de ese sentimiento la impactó y mientras él seguía hablando ella levantó la vista y se encontró por primera vez con sus ojos...

¿Como pudo ser tan poco hombre y no decirle simplemente que quería terminar su relación? ¿Por qué tenía que serle infiel? ¿Por qué tenía que portarse de una manera tan poco honorable? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto justo ahora, que su relación estaba empezando a dar señales de hacerse permanente?

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Bulma cerró fuerte los ojos al oír de nuevo la voz de Goku en su cabeza, en un intento de alejar el llanto que amenazaba con escaparse en cualquier momento la peli azul respiro profundamente, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad los volvió a abrir lenta y cautelosamente, abrió la boca para hablar pero la volvió a cerrar. Suspiró

-Vete por favor -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras una lagrima comenzaba a rodar por su rostro.

-¿Que cosa? -respondió el moreno sorprendido, la chica suspiro e irguió la cabeza de manera orgullosa

-Vete por favor- repitió esta vez con más firmeza... No quería perderlo y sabia que la frase que estaba usando era suficiente para alejarlo pero no para siempre

-Bulma yo... -intentó responder antes de ser interrumpido por una mano aterrizando en su mejilla

-¡He dicho que te vayas Yamcha! -dijo la chica más bruscamente de lo que quería luego de darle una bofetada que lo cogió desprevenido -no quiero verte hoy, no quiero verte mañana... No quiero volver a verte... en un buen tiempo... -añadió en un tono de voz que a ella misma le sorprendió por lo calmo y sereno.

-De acuerdo - dijo con resignación y una infinita tristeza en su voz y su rostro -pero en realidad lo lamento - añadió antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la puerta. Sentía que las palabras de Bulma nunca habían sonado tan serenas, y aún así escucho la intensidad con que las mencionó y se estremeció. Antes de atravesar el portal volteó a ver a la chica que permanecía de pie en la estancia y una terrible sensación de perdida lo invadió. Esta vez en realidad lo había echado a perder todo.

Bulma se quedó viendo la puerta cerrarse detrás de Yamcha y unos segundos después las piernas dejaron de aguantarla y se desplomó en el sofá. Se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó escapar un par de sollozos. No quería llorar mas, habían cosas mas importantes en las que debía pensar.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

En ese justo momento le parecía inimaginable tener un bebé, una familia, una persona a la cual amar como su pareja. Y a pesar de que las palabras de su amigo sonaran ahora tan absurdas, no podía dejar de pensarlas aun cuando otros miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza...

En ese momento su huésped saiyajin apareció en la estancia y a diferencia de otras veces no la ignoró pasando de largo. Se quedó parado un momento con la toalla que usaba en su entrenamiento en la mano. Ella se encontró con sus ojos y no vio el acostumbrado desprecio en ellos, aunque tampoco había amabilidad. Estaba confuso, quizá molesto, pero sobre todo confuso. No dijo una palabra antes de voltear para encaminarse a su habitación.

Bulma suspiró y antes de que pudiera levantarse para subir las escaleras rumbo a su propia habitación escuchó a Vegeta hablar con sequedad como siempre sin voltear a verla

-Mujer -dijo, sin gritos ni desprecio en su voz.

-¿si Vegeta?

-Se averió -dijo antes de voltear a verla por un fugaz momento

-La repararé mañana Vegeta -dijo Bulma sin reclamar como siempre lo hacia. El saiyajin volteó extrañado y se encontró con la mirada calma y un poco cálida de la peli azul, él mismo se sorprendió con el asunto, pudo escuchar la conversación que la humana había tenido con el insecto y no esperaba verla tan tranquila considerando el carácter que la adornaba. Le sostuvo la mirada con el ceño fruncido por un momento antes de asentir y dirigirse a su habitación.

Bulma se quedó viendo como la espalda del saiyajin desaparecía en el pasillo, parpadeó confundida al darse cuenta de lo acostumbrada que estaba a la presencia del mismo sujeto que había intentado asesinarlos un tiempo atrás...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano..."

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la peli azul al escuchar de nuevo a su amigo en su cabeza... Era inimaginable, y definitivamente debía ir con un psiquiatra si no dejaba de oír cosas en su mente...

 **Gracias otra vez por leer... Me gustaría saber que piensan...**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **Sean felices!**


	3. Impensable

_Vengo con otro capítulo un poquito complicado de redactar y quedó más largo que los otros, espero que no este tan pesado..._

 _Buena lectura!_

 _Dbz no me pertenece... :)_

 **Impensable**

Nunca en toda la vida se había sentido tan cansada y tan adolorida. No que fuera una mala sensación... todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo, si bien estaba exhausto y resentido, se sentía pleno, libre, cálido a pesar de la tenue brisa que estaba por la ventana.

Un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y como un reflejo alcanzó las sabanas blancas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Y lo encontró...

Esta situación era definitivamente impensable, pero era real, tan real como el hombre que dormía a su lado...

Los días seguidos a su ruptura con Yamcha habían sido tremendamente difíciles de sobrellevar, concentrarse era un problema enorme, enfocar sus esfuerzos a algún trabajo minucioso había sido prácticamente imposible, había intentado ocupar su mente en labores banales para recomponerse, había intentado de todo, desde pastelería, hasta jardinería. Todo había sido en vano. Lo único bueno de toda la situación es que había dejado de escuchar la voz de Goku en su cabeza con sus palabras de despedida.

-Parece que no podías estar mas equivocado Goku- dijo al vacío una vez mientras se maquillaba frente al espejo de su cuarto. Unas viejas conocidas la habían convencido de salir con ellas, una vez se esparció el rumor de que ella y Yamcha habían terminado mucha invitaciones parecidas habían llegado, pero Bulma no había atendido a ninguna. Ese día sin embargo pensó que podía ir; podía intentar salir de ese letargo en el que se había sumido , podía intentarlo.

"Tienes que recomponerte, hay cosas importantes que debes hacer, el mundo necesita de la brillantez de tu mente" le decía una vocecita que ella interpretó como su conciencia...

-¡Al díablo! -dijo con soltura mientras terminaba de maquillarse y se ponía de pie. El timbre estaba sondando y esas sin duda serían sus conocidas. Bulma salió de su casa y las saludó emotivamente, ambas mujeres eran bellas pero ninguna se equiparaba con la elegancia y la presencia de la peli azul. Mientras ellas le contaban con entusiasmo sus planes para esa noche, Bulma solo asentía con la sonrisa mas fingida que jamás había hecho esperando lo mejor de esa tarde...

Se aburrió como nunca. Se sentía como mosca nadando en leche, no era que las actividades que habían escogido sus acompañantes no le agradaran, vamos, no era ni siquiera que no le agradaran ellas, por cierto ¿cuáles eran sus nombres?...

En fin, el problema no estaba en ellas, el problema, según sintió Bulma, estaba en ella misma. Todo eso le parecía tan absurdo, tan banal y aburrido, una de las chicas la saco de sus pensamientos diciéndole su nombre un poco mas alto de su timbre acostumbrado de voz

-¡Bulma! -dijo la mujer con tono desesperado -¿estas bien? - Bulma parpadeó confundida, al parecer ya tenía rato llamándola, miro a su alrededor y se sintió abrumada por toda la gente, la cafetería en la que estaban era preciosa, el postre que sus conocidas le habían recomendado era muy sabroso, pero ella bien pudo haber estado comiendo aserrin en medio de un glaciar.

-Lo lamento mucho... Ahhhhm -

-Ila -dijo la mujer con molestia al notar que Bulma no recordaba su nombre...

-Si, claro, Ila -dijo Bulma apenada -su compañía es divina, pero no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, debo irme -añadió, y sin darles tiempo para contestar se puso de pie y avanzó a la salida.

En muy poco tiempo ya estaba metida en su auto respirando tranquila y conduciendo sin rumbo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del bullicio de la ciudad se detuvo y bajó del auto, caminó hacia el cofre y se sentó allí viendo como el sol se escondía detrás de las montañas. Respiró profundo y esperó a que el llanto la alcanzara como le pasaba muy seguido desde que rompió con Yamcha, pero el llanto no llegó. Suspiró profundamente. Lo único que aun sentía era la incomodidad de su reunión con las chicas a las que había dejado perplejas por su partida hacia un momento.

Había estado tanto tiempo rodeada de personas extraordinarias, que le incomodaba de sobremanera estar entre gente "normal"...

-Será mejor que me vaya -dijo para si misma al sentir como el frío de la noche empezaba a incomodarle.

Se metió al auto y lo encendió, la calefacción la golpeó suavemente y la peli azul dejó que la calidez recorriera su cuerpo. A pesar de que las cosas esa tarde no habían salido como ella lo hubiera esperado, fue refrescante al menos salir de la casa, y no tener que preocuparse por su madre hablándole sin cesar acerca de Yamcha, o de los empleados, o de la ausencia de Vegeta...

-Vegeta...-dijo ella con más nostalgia en la voz de lo que hubiera esperado... Hacía ya varios días que el saiyajin había partido en la nave espacial a entrenar al espacio y no podía dejar de preocuparse por el...

Las cosas con Vegeta eran complicadas, por decir lo menos; Bulma no supo en que momento se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del malhumorado saiyajin en su casa, era casi hipnotizante. Su rutina tan estricta hubiese sido estresante para algunos, pero a ella le parecía de alguna manera calmante. Su perenne mal humor y exigencia lejos de incomodarla a veces le resultaba incluso divertido, retador. Todos sus amigos se habían marchado para entrenar y no los había visto en mucho tiempo, Vegeta era prácticamente su conexión con ese mundo increíble y extraordinario que pocos conocían... Y ella, ella era la única con quien el se comunicaba, la única a quien el escuchaba, la única y ese puesto la hacia sentirse de algún modo privilegiada. Todo le indicaba que debía temerle, ese alienigena que vivía en su casa era un latente peligro, pero todo lo que ella podía ver era extrema soledad, además de un carácter de los mil demonios ... Y allí estaba ella, pensando en Vegeta. Parpadeó sorprendida cuando se dió cuenta de la línea que sus pensamientos estaban siguiendo y se llevó una mano a la frente... Tenía que ponerle fin a todos esos pensamientos absurdos y recomponerse de una buena vez, era una adulta y debía comportarse como tal.

Decidió por fin emprender camino hacia la corporación, era tarde, tenía hambre y quería darse una ducha. Al día siguiente definitivamente se concentraría en trabajar, ya era tiempo de dejarse de niñerías.

Algo llamó su atención al llegar a la corporación y al reconocer de que se trataba una sonrisa enorme iluminó su rostro.

-¡Volviste! -dijo, y al instante se sorprendió ella misma por el excesivo entusiasmo en su voz, pero ignoró el sentimiento. Sabía que no debía ilusionarse de mas, no era como que el saiyajin fuera a saludarla efusivamente con un gran abrazo y se fuera a conmover cuando ella le dijera lo mucho que lo había extrañado...

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el sentimiento de sorpresa... ¿Lo había extrañado? ¿En serio lo había extrañado?

La respuesta la golpeó con brusquedad, y es que si, lo había extrañado, y mucho. Y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por ello.

Bulma salió del auto y lo encapsuló, se apresuró a entrar a su casa, y a sabiendas de que no recibiría un emotivo saludo, entró con entusiasmo justo a tiempo para escuchar la cantarina risita de su madre viniendo desde la cocina, a donde se encaminó...

-¡Nunca había visto a alguien comer tanto! -dijo con entusiasmo la madre de Bulma mientras colocaba alegremente otra bandeja con comida en la mesa...

La peli azul buscó con la mirada a la persona a quien le hablaba su madre, y lo encontró allí, detrás de una montaña de platos con comida. El saiyajin comía como si no hubiera un mañana, y por un momento le recordó a su amigo de la misma raza; ella se quedó observándolo por un momento creyendo inocentemente que el no había notado su presencia. Comía a la misma velocidad de un rayo, aunque de una manera algo mas refinada a la de Goku, tenía un brillo particular en los ojos y aun en medio de toda esa comida su boca se torcía en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que sorprendió a Bulma... Luego de un momento el levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, la examinó como si nunca antes la hubiera visto y regresó a la comida, tenía puesta algo de la ropa que ella había conseguido para el y el cabello mojado, estaba tan concentrado en la comida que parecía no notar la presencia de Bulma y su madre en la misma habitación...

-Llegó esta tarde poco antes de anochecer, preguntó por ti pero al no hallarte se metió a la ducha y luego salió anunciando que tenía hambre, ha estado comiendo desde entonces -dijo la madre de Bulma por lo bajo pero siempre con ese tono alegre que la caracterizaba

-¿Rompió algo al aterrizar? -preguntó Bulma sin dejar de ver a Vegeta

-No, parece que ya tiene mas practica en su técnica de aterrizaje -comentó distraída la rubia mientras apagaba todas las llamas de la estufa. -Terminé -dijo alegremente. -¡Espero que toda la comida te sea suficiente guapo Vegeta! -añadió con mucho entusiasmo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteó para hablarle a su hija -Buenas noches Bulma, -dijo por fin antes de retirarse.

Bulma se fijó otra vez en su huésped y sonrió inconsciente, se sentía aliviada de ver al saiyajin de vuelta, pero la voz del príncipe la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Que demonios me estas viendo? -dijo sin apartar la vista de su comida.

Bulma se sonrojó. Claro que él había notado su mirada... No supo que responder y prefirió cambiar el tema mientras se sentaba a la mesa en un silla cerca de Vegeta.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto -soltó con naturalidad, y al instante se arrepintió de lo dicho al notar la tensión de su huésped como reacción a sus palabras, pero no quiso renegar de sus palabras... No quería seguir arrepintiéndose por detalles pequeños.

Vegeta no respondió.

Bulma se quedó en silencio un momento observando a su huésped antes de ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia la salida, era obvio que Vegeta no hablaría con ella y que ella perdería su tiempo preguntándole acerca de su viaje, pero era cierto que se sentía feliz de verlo de vuelta, y había algo en su presencia esa noche que le impidió sentirse incomoda a su lado, ¿Emoción? ¿Determinación? ¿Alegría? Era algo difícil de explicar pero Bulma se sentía feliz por el...

"En serio me alegra mucho verte de vuelta" pensó la mujer antes de partir hacia su habitación, en serio necesitaba una ducha.

Un momento después estaba apagando los grifos y envolviéndose en una toalla, se sentía más tranquila que el días pasados, y eso le alegró sintió una leve brisa entrar por la puerta abierta del baño de su habitación e intentó recordar si había dejado abierta la ventana de su cuarto...

-Crei que la deje cerrada -dijo en un susurro mientras envolvía su cabello en otra toalla, pensando que el aire debió haber abierto la ventana, no pensó mas antes de apagar la luz y encaminarse a su habitación... El frío de las baldosas le incomodaba un poco en los pies pero lo ignoró. En efecto la ventana estaba abierta, pero no le importó, estaba en una planta alta y su habitación estaba a oscuras, ella no necesitaba luz para conducirse dentro de su propio cuarto.

Se encaminó hacia la cómoda para poder sacar ropa interior y una pijama limpia cuando una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó.

-Bulma -dijo un hombre de voz áspera que ella reconoció al instante. La sangre se le heló. Nunca había oído su nombre en esa voz, y por alguna razón sintió que no le estaba hablando a ella... Volteó despacio para encarar al saiyajin. Una multitud de preguntas se agrupaban en su cabeza pero ninguna dais por sus labios...

-Vegeta -dijo en un susurro, sin poder reaccionar.

"¿Que demonios haces en mi cuarto? ¿Que rayos te crees? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar? ¿Sucedió algo durante tu viaje? Estaba preocupada por ti... "

Silencio. Aunque quería preguntarle todas esas cosas y mil mas, solo silencio llenaba el espacio entre los dos. Vegeta tampoco dijo nada, iluminado por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana solo se limitó a observarla, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, lo que le hizo pensar a la peli azul por un momento que ese en realidad no era el. La miraba, la estaba analizando, había algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar. Luego lo recordó, estaba desnuda, únicamente cubierta por una toalla y nada mas... Sintió sus mejillas calentarse al instante y dió un paso hacia atrás intentando refugiarse entre las sombras...

"¿Que demonios haces en mi cuarto? ¿Que rayos te crees para entrar sin autorización? ¿No ves que necesito privacidad? ¿Por qué te estas acercando? ¿Que demonios te pasa Vegeta?"

De nuevo las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza pero se negaban a salir por sus labios, el saiyajin había avanzado varios pasos recortando la distancia entre ambos...

-Vegeta... -repitió ella en un susurro, los movimientos del musculoso hombre frente a ella eran hipnotizantes -¿Que haces aquí? -pudo decir al fin con voz tenue...

El saiyajin pareció despertar de un trance al oír la tenue y temblorosa voz de la mujer... No era su intención asustarla, aunque tampoco estaba bien seguro se cual era su intención...

Silencio.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, un paso más y la distancia desaparecería por completo pero aún así, Bulma no parecía estar asustada...

Hipnotizante...

La presencia del uno hipnotizaba al otro por alguna razón desconocida para los dos

"No deberías estar aquí, ¿por qué estás tan cerca?, ¿por qué tardaste tanto fuera del planeta? ¿Conseguiste la transformación?"...

-Lo conseguí -dijo el hombre con voz tenue pero intensa casi como si hubiera leído la mente de la peli azul; ella se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un respingo

-Vegeta... -dijo por lo bajo pero con entusiasmo en su voz, y luego no pensó. Lo abrazó y el se quedó helado.

No estaba pensando, estaba actuando, su mente se abultaba con millones de pensamientos, pero su cuerpo solo podía obedecer a uno.

Hipnotizante, casi magnético, el hombre envuelto en sus brazos era todo menos aburrido y poco interesante; era su conexión con ese mundo extraordinario, era el príncipe de una raza extremadamente poderosa, estaba allí frente a ella y por alguna razón no había reaccionado negativamente al contacto de la mujer.

No estaba bien. Ella estaba solo envuelta en una toalla, el era peligroso...

No quiso seguir pensando. El no se movió ni un centímetro. Ella aflojo el abrazo pero no se alejó de él, lentamente movió su rostro para quedar frente a frente.

Dejó de respirar al verle a los ojos.

Todos decían que debía temerle, algo tenía que estar mal en su cabeza para no sentirse incomoda en esa situación. El no se movió.

Y lo besó.

Todo lo demás era un borrón en su mente; él había reaccionado a sus acciones tal y como ella lo necesitaba. Ella había reaccionado tal y como el lo deseaba.

Él no era una persona ordinaria, cada movimiento, cada jadeo, cada caricia se lo recordaba, la gente no lo entendía porque él era extraordinario, era de otro mundo, casi de otra dimensión... Todo en esa noche se grabaría en su memoria para siempre, pero era tan irreal que le costaba convencerse de que no era solamente un sueño.

Esa noche, la tensión que se sentía siempre entre los dos fue reemplazada por la sincronía mas grande en la cama de la peliazul...

Esa noche, el silencio que llenaba la habitación siempre que el estaba presente fue reemplazado por una multitud de jadeos, gemidos y gritos. Pero ninguno era de dolor.

Y luego hubo silencio.

Él se desplomó a su lado con los ojos cerrados, la mueca parecida a una sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro. Su respiración era agitada al principio, pero suavemente se fue relajando hasta quedar en un lento ritmo acompasado...

Se quedó dormido, su rostro ceñudo no se relajó aunque su cuerpo si. Bulma por el contrario no se quedó dormida. No lo volteó a ver, no volvió a pensar.

No supo cuanto tiempo más pasó, pero tampoco importaba...

Nunca en toda la vida se había sentido tan cansada y tan adolorida. No que fuera una mala sensación... todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo, si bien estaba exhausto y resentido, se sentía pleno, libre, cálido a pesar de la tenue brisa que estaba por la ventana.

Un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y como un reflejo alcanzó las sabanas blancas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Y lo encontró...

Sus ojos se posaron en el cabello negro de su acompañante en la cama, lentamente su mirada viajó por todo ese cabello erizado y llegó al rostro ceñudo, incluso al dormir, del hombre a su lado. A pesar de que no había dormido en toda la noche, no había volteado a ver al saiyajin que dormía profundamente en su cama ni una sola vez... Se sonrojó.

Estar compartiendo la cama con Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin, era algo difícil de comprender, y hacia un tiempo hubiera sido algo completamente impensable...

Al poner sus ojos sobre el príncipe sintió el cansancio golpearla de lleno.

-Vegeta -Dijo en un susurro antes de quedarse dormida.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había dormido pero si que ya era de día y su acompañante ya no estaba cuando despertó. Podía por los mecanismos de la cámara de gravedad funcionando de manera que supo al instante donde estaba el saiyajin. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Bulma no era tonta, tampoco era una niña; la mujer sabía de sobra lo que había sido la noche anterior, una noche; una noche de descontrol, de pasión y de desahogo...

Y para su sorpresa, no se sentía mal, si no todo lo contrario. Se sentía más tranquila que nunca. Desahogada.

Aun estaba en la cama cubierta por las sabanas que aun guardaban su aroma. Tenía que levantarse, hoy de alguna manera extraña sus ganas de trabajar se habían restablecido.

Iba a ducharse, arreglarse y todo iba a estar bien.

Nada iba a cambiar en la rutina de todos los habitantes de la casa, el saiyajin entrenaría de sol a sombra, la científica volvería a trabajar y a divertirse con su madre de vez en cuando. Y eso estaba perfectamente bien para ella.

Bulma respiró profundamente un par de veces hasta que decidió por fin levantarse. Le dolía todo y se sonrojó un momento al recordar la noche anterior. Se envolvió en la sabana antes de levantarse de la cama por fin y justo antes de encaminarse al cuarto de baño un fugaz pensamiento la sacó de balance y tuvo que detenerse de la cama para no caer...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano..."

La voz de Goku en su cabeza la hizo abrir los ojos muy grande y todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones... ¿Por qué demonios tenía que escuchar la voz de su amigo en ese preciso momento?

No quiso pensar mas...

-Malditos saiyajins -se forzó a decir antes de emprender su camino definitivo al cuarto de baño.

No era momento de pensar en nada mas, era hora de recomponerse y regresar a la carga.

 **Lamento mucho la demora y lo largo que quedo esto, se me complicó mucho terminar de escribir y quedar convencida con el resultado... En fin! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Imposible

_Vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia con la que me he encariñado muchísimo... Espero en serio que les guste este capítulo tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo..._

 _Buena lectura!_

 _Dbz no me pertenece... :)_

 **Imposible**

Posiblemente nadie nunca en la historia de toda la humanidad había observado con tan exagerado interés las cerdas de un cepillo de dientes.

Casi estaba segura de poder contarlas si su aturdida mente se lo hubiese permitido...

La peli azul suspiro con frustración y bajó los brazos derrotada con el cepillo de dientes aun entre sus dedos... Jamás en toda su vida le había resultado tan desesperante tener que estar en el cuarto de baño... Tener que esperar tan solo cinco minutos.

Bulma levantó su mano izquierda para poder ver su reloj. Un minuto con quince segundos.

-¡Maldicion! -dijo desesperada... Esto no podía estarle pasando.

La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus más grandes virtudes, pero no poder esperar durante cinco miserables minutos era ridículo...

-Maldita lentitud... -dijo un poco mas calmada.

Lentamente giro la cabeza hacia el lavabo, y su mirada paseó por el espejo, la argolla con la toalla de manos, los lápices y el notepad que mantenía en el cuarto de baño, el jabón líquido, su mirada paseó por todo cuanto pudo antes de aterrizar en "eso" que intencionalmente quería evitar.

 _"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"_

Bulma cerró fuerte los ojos al escuchar de nuevo la voz del saiyajin. Bajó la cabeza de inmediato y se colocó las manos en las sienes respirando agitadamente... Esta vez la voz la había golpeado como un martillo en la cabeza y tardó un momento en recomponerse.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y suspiró terminando de calmarse. Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en el pequeño objeto blanco y rosa puesto con mucho cuidado a la orilla del lavabo, volvió a ver su reloj. No habían pasado mas de tres minutos y la prueba tardaba cinco eternos minutos para dar el resultado.

-El tiempo suficiente para destruir un planeta - dijo con una risita nerviosa , mientras cerraba los ojos...

Después de aquella noche Vegeta no había cambiado su rutina en lo absoluto, y Bulma se sintió feliz de que así fuera. El entrenaba, ella trabajaba, el entrenaba, ella salía de paseo o de compras, el entrenaba, ella se ocupaba de los que haceres, el entrenaba... Nada cambió.

De hecho haber vuelto al laboratorio y a su vida normal la tenía más que contenta, y nada la hubiera hecho sentir que algo no estaba normal en ella misma, de no haber sido por un par de detalles.

Lo primero fue el apetito. Vegeta acostumbraba consumir montañas de comida diariamente, cosa que a un humano normal le hubiera resultado incluso nauseabundo. Ella sin embargo conocía a un sujeto del mismo planeta que su huésped desde hacía años y se había acostumbrado al hecho, sin embargo, nunca había compartido el apetito voraz de los saiyajins. Por lo menos no hasta aquella noche. Cuando llegó a la cocina el olor de la comida la golpeó de lleno, y de manera casi inconsciente se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer casi tan vorazmente como su acompañante a la mesa. Vegeta levantó la vista y la observó un par de segundos, parpadeó confundido antes de negar con la cabeza y volvió a comer.

-¡Querida Bulma! -dijo alegremente la madre de la peli azul desde la cocina -se ve que tienes mucho apetito el día de hoy -añadió.

Bulma parpadeó un par de veces como si reaccionara de alguna especie de trance. Volteó a ver a Vegeta quien comía despreocupadamente, y luego a su madre que la veía con su acostumbrada sonrisa y con una charola de comida en las manos...

-Nunca te había visto comer tanto querida, y tampoco había visto nunca a Vegeta compartir su comida... Se ve que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien -dijo con su acostumbrado entusiasmo la rubia mientras colocaba la charola en la mesa.

Bulma intentó tragar el resto de comida que tenía en la boca mientras volteaba a ver a Vegeta. El saiyajin comía tan vorazmente como siempre, y tan solo movió los ojos al notar la mirada de la mujer sobre el.

Bulma se sonrojó.

-Lo siento -dijo por lo bajo, sin estar bien segura de hacia quien iban dirigidas las disculpas...

Vegeta solo bufó y siguió comiendo, y Bulma lo imitó...

Era cierto. Nunca en toda su vida había comido tanto. El día siguiente tendría que hacer muchísimo ejercicio.

Lo siguiente fue el sueño. No era un secreto para nadie que Bulma no era amiga de las mañanas. Pero de repente empezó a serle extraordinariamente difícil dejar la cama por las mañanas. Nunca en su vida había tenido tan pesado el sueño. Era fácil atribuírselo a todo el trabajo que hacia en su laboratorio, pero ella realmente nunca había tenido el sueño demasiado pesado. Una vez incluso había llegado a quedarse dormida sobre la mesa donde trazaba uno de los planos para su siguiente proyecto... Despertó a causa de los gritos de su huésped quien reclamaba por algún mal funcionamiento de su cámara... No había sido divertido tener que rehacer todo su trabajo al quedar dañado el primer plano.

Luego fué algo que le pareció completamente extraño pero a lo que no le tomo mucha importancia.

Vegeta era una constante en su casa, su marcada rutina lo mantenía alejado de cualquiera casi todo el tiempo, además él mismo se encargaba de alejarse o evitar intencionalmente a cualquiera. Excepto a ella. No era que buscará acercarse y conversar o pasar tiempo con ella, eran mas bien detalles peueños como no abandonar la estancia cuando ella llegaba, o dejarla compartir la mesa con el, o simplemente no alejarse cuando ella estaba cerca. A ella le fascinaba eso. En ese tiempo que Vegeta era su conexión con ese mundo extraordinario, ella se sentía la conexión de Vegeta con ese nuevo mundo en el que el estaba viviendo.

Pero llego el momento en el que era ella quien evitaba quedarse en la misma habitación que el. Su sola presencia le resultaba irritante, y su esencia, esa misma que alguna vez le resultó magnética, ahora le resultaba insoportable, y podía haber jurado que le provocaba hasta nauseas...

Pero ninguna de esas cosas le había llamado la atención y lentamente habían pasado a formar parte de su vida diaria. Ahora comía, dormía y evitaba más a Vegeta, pero ella misma no se percató de los cambios.

Nada hubiera conectado todos los puntos de no haber sido por su viaje periódico al supermercado. Lo necesitaba cada tanto para abastecerse de cosas que le servían únicamente a ella. Shampoo, jabón, pasta de dientes blanqueadora, crema depilado ta, crema para el cuerpo, desodorante, en fin, una serie de implementos de limpieza personal además de dulces, gomitas y otros gustos propios que se encontraba en el camino. Y luego pasó.

Se quedó paralizada a la mitad de uno de los pasillos del supermercado, con la carretilla llena de cosas y un frasco de espuma para peinar en la mano. Iba leyendo las indicaciones despreocupadamente cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo el pasillo en el que se encontraba y le pareció que sus pies se pegaban al suelo. Lentamente apartó su mirada del frasco en su mano y alzó los ojos para ver los aparadores del pasillo de bebés. Nunca en su vida había pasado por ese pasillo, al menos no que ella recordara; pero estando allí parada, incapaz de moverse un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Dió un vistazo rápido a su carrito de compras y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que no había tomado nada del pasillo de "higiene femenina" cuando había pasado por allí. No lo había notado pero hacía casi dos meses que no necesitaba nada de ese pasillo.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Bulma dejó caer el frasco dentro de su carrito y se aferró con las dos manos del mismo.

Todos los puntos se conectaron. El aumento drástico de apetito, el sueño tan pesado, incluso las nauseas por la escénica de Vegeta...

-Esto es imposible -dijo Bulma sin aire.

Parada allí, frente a uno de los anaqueles estaba una mujer con un bebe en los brazos que parecía analizar las distintas marcas de toallas húmedas. Volteó a ver amistosamente a Bulma con un rostro inundado de felicidad y también cansancio, sonrío cortésmente al ver que Bulma la estaba viendo pero su sonrisa cambió a conmoción al ver como la peliazul se desplomaba en el mismo lugar donde estaba parada.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

-Goku

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

-¿Señorita se encuentra usted bien?

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

-¿Goku? -la voz era tan vivida que pudo haber jurado que el estaba allí. Lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su amigo no estaba allí, sólo había un grupo de gente desconocida con cara de preocupación. Estaba acostada en el suelo del supermercado con una especie de chaqueta como almohada.

-Su identificación dice que es Bulma Briefs, ¡su familia es dueña de corporación cápsula! -dijo una voz cuyo dueño no alcanzaba a ver, pero podía escuchar el asombro en su voz. Pudo identificar de entre la gente que la observaba a la mujer que había visto con el bebe en los brazos e inconscientemente le sonrió. Habían también trabajadores del supermercado y otras personas que debían ser compradores curiosos. Intentó incorporarse pero se mareó. Un joven la tomó por el codo para ayudarla a sentarse.

-No se apresure -le dijo con preocupación en su voz. -se dió un buen golpe al caer señorita Briefs -añadió antes de preguntar con el mismo tono preocupado -¿se siente usted bien?

-¿Que me pasó? -preguntó Bulma evadiendo la pregunta del joven. Era evidente que no se sentía bien. Estaba mareada, le dolía la cabeza y estaba haciendo la escena de su vida tirada en el suelo de un supermercado a la mitad del pasillo de Bebés...

-Te desmayaste -dijo preocupada la mujer del bebé -te aferraste fuerte del carrito y de repente te soltaste y caíste al suelo. Nos diste a todos un buen susto ¿verdad cariño? -le habló a su bebé antes de continuar -¿como te sientes? -añadió mientras arrullaba a su pequeño.

Bulma fijó la mirada en el pequeño de ojos azules en los brazos de la mujer. El niño la miraba con atención y curiosidad, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios apretados en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa invertida.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Los ojos de Bulma se humedecieron antes de responder.

-Estoy mareada y me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien -dijo con cautela -¿Puedes ayudarme a ponerme de pie? -le preguntó al muchacho junto a ella...

-¿Esta segura? -le dijo dudoso el muchacho, pero se convenció al sentirla apoyarse en su brazo para levantarse, los vendedores la ayudaron también y uno de ellos le alcanzó su bolso y le entregó su identificación.

-Íbamos a llamar a alguien para avisarle, si lo desea aun lo podemos hacer. Puede esperar a que alguien venga por usted en la sala de empleados. -dijo el empleado con el mismo tono preocupado de todos los demás.

-No es necesario -dijo Bulma avergonzada, -estoy bien en serio, posiblemente solo estoy muy cansada -culminó mientras se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano -lamento muchísimo haberlos asustado -añadió viendo a la mujer del bebé. Ella solo sonrió.

-De verdad deberías aceptar la ayuda -le dijo con una cordialidad que le pareció familiar, algo en el modo en el que la mujer la miraba la hizo sentirse de algún modo incomoda.

-Estoy bien es en serio, solamente iré a pagar todo esto y me iré directo a descansar... -dijo Bulma acompañado de una risita apenada -muchas gracias por todo a todos, y lamento mucho el inconveniente -se disculpó volteando a ver a los empleados, los curiosos se habían dispersado ya. Los empleados asintieron aun preocupados pero se devolvieron a sus que haceres, el muchacho que la ayudó a levantarse le ofreció acompañarla pero ella se negó educadamente.

El muchacho le deseó una mejora y se devolvió a sus propias compras, la mujer del bebé la observó cautelosa y abrió la boca como para hablarle pero la cerró sin decir nada. Le sonrió.

-Espero que sigas mejor Bulma Briefs -le dijo con soltura y una sonrisa se dibujo en su mirada antes de darle la espalda y empezar a caminar con su bebé en los brazos.

El pequeño volteó a ver a Bulma por encima del hombro de su madre y alzó su mano en gesto de despedida.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Bulma cerró fuerte los ojos para evitar marearse otra vez y volvió a aferrarse al carrito de compras. Abrió los ojos con determinación y suspiró. Debía pasar por el área de farmacia antes de ir a pagar, por analgésicos para su cabeza y una prueba para sus dudas...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

-Estupidos saiyajins -dijo enfadada antes de empezar a caminar...

-¡Bulma querida!

La voz de su madre llamándola desde la planta baja de la casa la hizo regresar de entre sus recuerdos. Se sintió un poco desorientada al verse sentada en el inodoro del cuarto de baño de su habitación.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquel día en el supermercado y la peliazul no había podido reunir el valor para hacer la prueba...

Levantó su mano nuevamente para ver el reloj. Cuatro minutos con cincuenta segundos...

-Bulma querida -la voz de su madre desde su habitación la sobresaltó. Bulma se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la puerta. No quería que su madre viera la prueba.

-Aqui estoy mama

-Querida, Yamcha te esta buscando, esta en la estancia, ¿quieres que le diga que venga a tu habitación?

-¡No mama! -dijo Bulma un poco mas exaltada de lo que quiso... -dile que me de un momento, bajaré en un segundo.

-De acuerdo querida, le serviré un te mientras bajas -dijo entusiasmada la rubia.

Bulma se quedó parada en la puerta del cuarto de baño y volvió a ver el reloj...

-Cinco minutos diez segundos -dijo en un susurro.

Lentamente se volteó para encarar el interior del baño. Estaba a punto de dar el primer paso hacia el lavabo cuando una familiar voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bulma -dijo Yamcha desde la puerta. Bulma volteó molesta.

-Le dije a mi mama que bajaría en un segundo -dijo sin mucho animo.

-Lo siento Bulma ella me lo dijo, necesitaba verte así que subí mientras ella iba por el te. Lo siento. -dijo con pesar en su voz.

Bulma se fijó en su mirada y algo dentro de ella se ablandó. Yamcha parecía cansado, cabizbajo y triste. Había esperado dos semanas y cinco minutos por la prueba, podía esperar un poco mas.

Se encaminó a la cama y se sentó a la orilla. Le hizo una señal a Yamcha para que se sentara junto a ella.

-¿Debemos hablar? -preguntó ella , a lo que el moreno asintió con entusiasmo.

De verdad tenían que hablar, hablaron de todo lo que había pasado, de la infidelidad de Yamcha, del silencio de Bulma, de la distancia entre los dos.

Hablaron del entrenamiento intenso de Yamcha y de lo mucho que extrañaba pasarse por la corporación al menos a conversar.

Hablaron de cosas importantísimas y de cosas sin ningún sentido.

Hablaron otra vez y a Yamcha la voz de Bulma se cayó como fresca brisa en medio del desierto.

Pero no hablaron de volver.

-Bulma te extraño -dijo el guerrero luego de un breve silencio.

Y Bulma asintió. Ella también lo extrañaba, el era una constante en su vida, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que ella extrañaba a su amigo y no a la relación que alguna vez habían tenido.

-Yamcha yo...

-Bulma yo comprendo que no quieras volver conmigo -la interrumpió el guerrero -Se que lo arruine, yo se que lo arruiné todo pero... No quiero perder a mi amiga...

Bulma sonrió.

Ella tampoco quería perder a su amigo y parecía que aunque el no lo aceptaba, se había resignado a eso solamente. A ser su amigo.

Bulma extendió la mano y tomó la de Yamcha...

-Nunca dejaremos de ser amigos Yamcha -dijo con un tono de voz reconfortante y una sonrisa a juego. El guerrero le devolvió la sonrisa y abrió la boca para decirle algo pero una estruendosa voz llamó la atención desde abajo.

-¡Mujer!

Yamcha bufó.

-¿Sigue llamándote así? -preguntó irritado. Bulma solo se rió un poco mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¡Mujer!

-¡Deja de gritar Vegeta ahora bajo! -gritó Bulma con la misma intensidad de voz desde la puerta de su habitación. Volteó a ver a Yamcha y este entendió sorprendido; Bulma quería que se fuera.

La mente del guerrero viajó a todas las veces que había visto convivir a Vegeta y a Bulma y frunció el ceño. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, Bulma empezó a caminar delante de el. Al llegar al final de la escalinata Bulma volteó para encararlo.

-¿vas a tomar el té que te ofreció mi madre? Te alcanzo allí después de ver que quiere Vegeta. -le dijo cortésmente.

-No gracias Bulma, tendrás que disculparme con tu mamá... Tengo un compromiso y no puedo faltar, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se hizo... -dijo sinceramente el moreno

-Oh esta bien, pero deberás venir otro día de estos para tomarte ese té y los pastelillos de mi madre. No te perdonará que la dejes con todo servido. -dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo. Yamcha rió un poco y luego se puso serio.

-Bulma no te olvides de quien es ese sujeto que hospedaste en tu casa... Es... Peligroso -dijo con un tono de voz serio...

-No lo haré Yamcha, -dijo Bulma restándole importancia, mientras se giraba hacia la habitación de su huésped... -espero que vuelvas pronto! -le gritó mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

-Lo haré -dijo él más para si mismo que para alguien mas antes de girarse y encaminarse a la puerta de salida...

Bulma caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación. Antes de tocar, la puerta se abrió suavemente dejando al descubierto al príncipe parado frente a ella.

-¿se ha ido el insecto? -dijo con desdén. Bulma puso las manos sobre sus caderas y frunció el ceño.

-Te he dicho algunas cosas sobre el hecho de que llames así a mis amigos Vegeta. -dijo molesta, pero él no respondió. Solo se quedó viéndola.

Su mirada viajó por todo el cuerpo de la peli azul y ella se sonrojó. Desde hacía algún tiempo ella había notado esa mirada, pero al tratar de evadir al saiyajin no la había notado a profundidad. La miraba analizando. La miraba escudriñando. Parecía verla buscando algo que no podía o no quería encontrar... Bulma dió un paso hacia atrás...

-¿Que querías Vegeta? -preguntó con voz baja... El pareció reaccionar.

-Queria preguntarte algo pero ya no es necesario -dijo el saiyajin con una voz un poco menos hostil que la acostumbrada.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella con cautela antes de voltearse y empezar a caminar. Se detuvo estando aun cerca de la habitación de su huésped sin darse cuenta de que él seguía observándola y olfateó... El ambiente estaba lleno de la esencia del saiyajin y para su sorpresa le pareció agradable. No habían nauseas. La mujer sonrió aliviada antes de seguir su camino.

Vegeta la observó hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Frunció el ceño pensativo y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a entrar a su habitación.

Bulma llegó de nuevo hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño de su habitación y la sonrisa de su rostro se borró. Sus pies parecieron haber ganado dos toneladas de peso cada uno y sus pulmones se negaron a seguir funcionando normalmente.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Caminó un par de pasos y volvió a quedarse parada.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Recordó a la mujer del bebé en el supermercado, recordó el gran amor que se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando veía a su pequeño, recordó la mirada tierna del bebé...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Caminó otro par de pasos.

Recordó las palabras de Yamcha de hacia unos instantes mientras las imágenes de aquella noche que lo vio besando a otra mujer recurrían a su mente.

Caminó dos pasos mas y tomó la prueba entre sus manos...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Entonces lo vio. Vio a un niño con los ojos azules y el ceño fruncido, un pequeño con la mirada penetrante y decidida idéntica a la de un saiyajin en batalla, pero con los iris de color azul cielo, como los de ella.

Lo vio creciendo, hablando, lo vio jugando, corriendo, volando.

Lo vio y era hermoso.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y estas comenzaron a caer en una cascada sobre sus manos que aun sostenían la prueba.

Bulma la levantó para evitar que se humedeciera y con ayuda de la tenue luz que aun entraba por la ventana vio el resultado.

"Positivo"

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

 **Y mil gracias mas a quienes dejan sus comentarios y sus opiniones, es muy alentador! Gracias a quienes comentan como invitados, aunque no puedo responderles con un mensaje privado les agradezco muchísimo su seguimiento!**

 **Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!**

 **Sean felices!**


	5. Increíble

_Me encantó este capítulo aunque no es tan intenso como los anteriores, aquí estamos cerca de terminar..._

 _Buena lectura!_

 **Increíble**

Tenía los dedos entrelazados sobre su vientre y tamborileaba con sus pulgares. La camilla en la que estaba acostada tenía un recubrimiento suave, pero a ella le parecía demasiado incomoda. Tenía los ojos cerrados lo cual no hacia mucha diferencia porque el cuarto en el que estaba solamente recibía iluminación por la pantalla de una pequeña maquina al lado de la camilla.

Tenía frío.

El aire acondicionado del pequeño lugar estaba muy fuerte a su parecer, y si a eso le añadía el hecho de que no estaba completamente vestida, habían suficientes justificantes para el leve temblor que se estaba formando a través de su espalda y que le hacia tiritar levemente los dientes.

"Espero que tengas un bebe sano"

La voz de Goku la hizo temblar aun mas.

Era el frío. Se convenció a si misma de que era el frío... La bata que la habían hecho ponerse en vez de su blusa era muy delgada y el aire acondicionado era muy fuerte.

Lo cierto era que también estaba nerviosa, pero estaba intentando negárselo a si misma. Intentaba recordar todas esas ocaciones en las que su vida había estado en peligro y no podía recordar aun así ninguna en la que se sientiese tan nerviosa.

-Esto es ridículo -dijo en un susurro para si misma, era bueno que estuviera sola en la pequeña habitación.

Aunque por otra parte también deseaba haberle pedido a su madre que la acompañara.

Ellos aun no lo sabían, nadie sabia nada. Ella había preferido ir al hospital sola, al menos sería así la primera vez. Quería estar segura; sabia que las pruebas caseras tenían un porcentaje de error y no quería equivocarse. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que la prueba hubiera fallado; y por alguna razón esa posibilidad hacia que se le inundaran los ojos de lagrimas y el corazón de tristeza.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado alguna vez si dentro de sus planes estaba ser madre sin estar casada habría dicho rotundamente que no.

Bulma era una mujer completamente independiente, era valiente y tenaz, además era muy inteligente y sabía por demás que era capaz de criar a un niño ella sola. Pero nunca planeó algo así.

Y a pesar de nunca haberlo planeado no estaba para nada contrariada, estaba mas bien... Bueno, no podía explicar como se sentía en ese momento, pero todo lo que estaba pasándole no se sentía mal en lo absoluto.

Aquella vez, en el baño de su habitación, luego de ver la marca de positivo en aquella prueba, su corazón y su mente fueron invadidos por una serie de sentimientos que no podía identificar del todo. Aquella visión que había tenido de su futuro hijo no dejaba de reproducirse en su mente, y se había complementado dejándola ver a su pequeño convertirse en un grande y guapo caballero de ojos azules y con el porte de un guerrero, el porte de un saiyajin...

La peli azul dejó caer la prueba y se llevó las manos al rostro en un intento fallido por contener sus lágrimas. Se sentó lentamente sobre la tapadera del inodoro mientras su cuerpo se movía lentamente por una mezcla extraña entre llanto y una particular risa nerviosa.

¡Iba a ser mama!

Hasta hacia un tiempo había llorado hasta quedarse sin lagrimas por el difícil final de una relación que duró casi la mitad de su vida y ahora su corazón se convulsionaba con la noticia de que dentro de ella estaba creciendo una nueva vida.

Su vida iba a cambiar, no viviría solo para ella, tendría una vida mas para cuidar, y aunque el sentimiento pareciera prematuro, esa nueva vida parecía ahora importarle mas que la suya propia.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo auténtico se no estar preparada, de no ser la mujer que esa pequeña vida iba a necesitar. De lo que estaba segura era de que le iba a dar la bienvenida a este mundo con los brazos abiertos...

-¡Querida Bulma! -la cantarina voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente -parece que el guapo Yamcha ya se marchó, pero la cena esta lista ¿quieres bajar a comer con nosotros?- añadió alegremente la mujer desde el lado exterior de la puerta de la habitación...

Bulma intentó aclarar la voz lo mas que pudo y respiró profundo un par de ocaciones intentando calmarse

-Voy en un segundo mama -dijo con voz algo temblorosa, su mama pareció no darse cuenta y le dijo algo acerca de la comida enfriándose mientras se alejaba de su habitación.

Bulma se levantó y se encaminó al lavabo para verse en el espejo. No pudo contener una pequeña risa al ver su reflejo en el espejo del lavabo.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, su cabello rizado estaba esponjado y en desorden, su nariz le recordaba a un personaje de villancico navideño y sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lagrimas... Nunca le había costado tanto arreglarse para bajar a cenar con sus papas. Luego de un momento luchando con su aspecto volvió a verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación y suspiró. Era lo mejor que había podido hacer, sus ojos aún estaban un poco inflamados y le había sido imposible arreglar su cabello por completo, así que lo había recogido en un intento de coleta abultada. Decidió no esforzarse mas y bajar de una vez por todas a comer con sus papás.

Se quedó viendo su reflejo en el gran espejo de su habitación y sin pensarlo colocó las manos sobre su vientre... Luchó contra las lagrimas que se apresuraban a salir por sus ojos. Esa fué la primera vez que temió que la prueba se hubiese equivocado.

Bajó desganada por las escaleras. Ni siquiera hubiera bajado de no haber sido porque en realidad tenía muchísima hambre, el olor de la comida empezó a manifestarse mucho antes de que ella llegara a la cocina y la boca se le hizo agua. Inconscientemente apresuró el paso, pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver únicamente a Vegeta sentado a la mesa. Su madre le habló desde la cocina diciéndole algo de ella y su padre saliendo para la función nocturna del cine y que dejaba suficiente comida para ella y el saiyajin, pero poco pudo escuchar de las palabras de la rubia.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en Vegeta, quien comía como de costumbre ignorando todo a su alrededor. Volteó a ver a su madre quien se despedía con un gesto de la mano y distraídamente salía de la cocina dejándola sola con el huésped que en ese momento no hacia otra cosa que comer.

La realidad la alcanzó de golpe. Estaba embarazada y el padre de su hijo era el mismo sujeto que solo pensaba en entrenar para ser mas fuerte que su amigo Goku y así poder acabar con el. Era un hombre misterioso y solitario, uno de los seres más poderosos del planeta.

Su hijo seria parecido a el, tendría la misma fuerza, el mismo temple, y posiblemente heredaría algo de su carácter. Seria un poderoso guerrero fuerte, valiente y ¿noble?...

Si. Seria noble y bueno, sería su hijo, llevaría su sangre, y el último vestigio de la sangre real de una raza de casi extintos pero poderosos guerreros.

Vegeta levantó la mirada con una ceja alzada. Había sentido la mirada de la peli azul y parecía incomodarle, pero ella no la apartó. Se quedó viéndolo, cruzando la mirada con el futuro padre de su hijo incapaz de si quiera moverse. Para su sorpresa fué Vegeta quien rompió el silencio.

-¿No piensas sentarte mujer? - Dijo en su acostumbrado tono hosco -debes alimentarte -añadió de manera imperativa, lo que sorprendió a Bulma y la hizo llevarse las manos al vientre en un acto reflejo.

¿Había sido una coincidencia?

Vegeta nunca le hablaba durante la comida, y mucho menos se preocupaba por ella, si es que esa orden de alimentarse contaba como preocupación.

-Claro, gracias Vegeta...-dijo con voz tenue.

El príncipe solo bufó y continuó comiendo. Bulma suspiró, definitivamente había sido coincidencia (o se intentó convencer a si misma de ello). Se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer. Vegeta tenía razón, ella debía alimentarse, ahora mas que nunca.

El pensamiento le trajo una sonrisa auténtica al rostro, y al instante la duda la hizo desaparecer, pero mientras sus ojos se posaban en la comida que empezaba a devorar con gran apetito, no se percató de la mirada curiosa y del escrutiño de su acompañante a la mesa...

Una amena vocecita la sacó de sus recuerdos...

-Bien Bulma Briefs -dijo una mujer bajita ataviada con una bata que entraba a la habitación. -Vamos a hacer ese ultrasonido ¿quieres? -añadió la pequeña mujer mientras se colocaba unas gafas y se sentaba en un blanquito giratorio al lado de la camilla de Bulma.

La peliazul asintió.

-Tu expediente dice que aún no estas en un control prenatal... ¿Eso significa que acabas de enterarte de tu embarazo? -preguntó atentamente la mujer

-De hecho aún no se del todo si estoy embarazada, ya sabes, dicen que las pruebas pueden fallar y eso -dijo Bulma nerviosa.

-Claro, las pruebas pueden fallar, pero el ultrasonido no se equivoca... Fue una buena idea venir para estar segura, después este ultrasonido puede servirte en el control prenatal que debes iniciar... -dijo la pequeña mujer, muy segura.

La pequeña le puso algo de gel frío en el vientre y empezó a presionarle con un artefacto en el lugar donde había puesto gel, pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Bien Bulma, parece que no estabas equivocada -dijo alegremente -¿Bulma? -añadió preocupada al ver a la peliazul llevarse las manos al rostro y empezar a sollozar...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

La voz de su amigo se imponía sobre la de la bajita mujer que le hacia el examen. No había sido una equivocación. De verdad estaba embarazada. Seria mamá.

-¿Bulma estás bien?

-Claro, estoy bien... Estoy muy bien... Es la emoción de hecho, las últimas semanas he estado llorando como magdalena por cada detalle -dijo Bulma limpiándose las lagrimas...

Los siguientes minutos fueron increíbles, la pequeña mujer le hablo del embrión, y Bulma la escuchó con la mayor atención que le había prestado a algo en toda su vida. Le mostró al pequeño, lo midió y determinó que tenía 9 semanas, le enseñó sus extremidades, su cabeza. Le hizo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y los ojos de la científica se rebalsaron de nuevo al escuchar el sonido mas dulce que había oído jamás...

-Es increíble -dijo entre sollozos mientras escuchaba una y otra vez la voz de su amigo con aquella frase que se había plantado en su cabeza.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Bulma salió del hospital con el reporte del ultrasonido en sus manos, abrió su bolso y sacó la cápsula que contenía su auto. La arrojó, se subió al auto y se encaminó.

Unos minutos después se detuvo en aquel mismo lugar solitario a donde había ido hacía ya meses a llorar por su ruptura.

Bajó del auto y caminó despacio hacia la parte delantera. Se recargó en el cofre del auto y respiró profundo. Una paz grandísima se había esparcido por su interior.

Sabia que había mil cosas por las cuales debía preocuparse pero una vez mas, se antepuso a toda su preocupación el gran amor que ya sentía por ese pequeño que llevaba en su vientre.

Debía empezar su control prenatal.

Debía decírselo a sus padres.

Debía decírselo a Vegeta. (Aunque algo en su actitud le gritara que el ya lo sabía)

Debía prepararse, debía cuidarse y cuidar de su pequeño y protegerlo de cualquier peligro que tuviera cerca.

Debía empezar a ser su mamá.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Debía saber como rayos Goku se había enterado de todo esto...

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!**

 **Y mil gracias mas a quienes dejan su review... Me disculpo en serio si no he sido capaz de responderlos todos, pero les aseguro que son súper alentadores... ¡Gracias!**

 **Estamos muy cerca del final y me gustaría saber que opinan...**

 **Esperen pronto el próximo capítulo...**

 **Sean felices!**


	6. Inmenso

_**Me disculpo mil veces por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar... se me hizó increiblemente dificil terminar de escribir este capitulo, que considero el mas cargado de emociones, y un digno final a esta historia de la que me enamoré...**_

 **Muchas gracias por esperar la actualización y por tomarse el tiempo de leer, no les quito mas tiempo y les dejo la historia...**

 **Buena lectura!**

 **DBZ no me pertenece... :)**

 **Inmenso**

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

-¡Maldito Goku! - gritó Bulma al escuchar de manera vivida la voz de su amigo mientras se retorcía del dolor por enésima vez en el asiento trasero de la aeronave de sus padres

-¡Oh, estoy tan confundida! -dijo su madre desde el asiento del copiloto -creí que el padre de mi nietecito era el guapo Vegeta y no el guapo Goku -añadió con su característica inocencia y alegría... -¡de cualquier manera será un niño muy guapo! -finalizó con mucha alegría.

-¡Mamá! -le reprochó Bulma reprimiendo un grito mientras apretaba fuerte la manecilla de la puerta trasera en un intento de aplacar el dolor.

-Querida por favor no incomodes a nuestra hija -dijo pacientemente el Dr. Briefs con un tono tranquilo y tenue.

La voz tranquila de su padre la hubiera calmado en otra ocasión, pero sinceramente ninguna vez en su vida le había resultado tan estresante como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento...

-¿No puedes ir más rápido papá ? -preguntó agitada la peli azul, pero no se molestó en escuchar la respuesta de su padre... Su mente se perdió entre remembranzas y pensamientos que eran lo único que la ayudaban a distraerse de ese momento de tanto dolor...

No había sido sencillo darle la noticia de su embarazo a sus padres. Bulma sabía que ellos no le cuestionarían, ni mucho menos le harían reproches, pero aún así fue algo complicado de hacer.

-¡Voy a ser abuela! -dijo la madre de Bulma con más entusiasmo en su voz del acostumbrado. Su padre no habló.

La rubia empezó con entusiasmo a hacer una lista de todas las cosas que tendrían que comprar, preparar y celebrar pero su padre no dijo una palabra. Bulma encontró difícil leer su mirada y un sentimiento muy parecido a la culpa la inundó ... Su padre siempre había confiado en ella, y algo en la mirada que le estaba dando la hacia pensar que lo había decepcionado... Pero no le dijo nada.

Su madre dijo algo de lo importante de su alimentación dentro del enorme soliloquio que mantenía, y con gran entusiasmo se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta de la biblioteca donde Bulma los había reunido para darles la importante noticia.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Bulma bajó la cabeza al instante al quedarse sola con su padre y escuchar la voz de su amigo en su cabeza. Escuchó a su padre ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia uno de los libreros mas grandes de la biblioteca.

Quería que le hablara, que le dijera algo, no le importaba si le recriminaba o le reprochaba, pero no quería que siguiera guardando silencio.

-Papá... -Bulma intento iniciar pero fue interrumpida por su padre

-¿Bulma recuerdas cuando eras niña y me pediste que fuéramos a la pista de patinaje porque querías aprender a patinar? -preguntó tranquilamente el Dr. Briefs.

Bulma quedó desencajada por lo distraída de su pregunta... Su padre no le dio tiempo de responder.

-Eras muy pequeña para aprender a patinar, pero eras insistente como ninguna... Te llevé con preocupación porque no quería que te lastimaras, pero no podía decirte que no... Eras muy tenaz incluso desde esa temprana edad -el anciano parecía rebuscar entre los libros mientras hablaba sin voltear a ver a Bulma -Ese día en la pista te caíste muchísimas veces, pero hubo una caída en particular que en realidad me asustó. Corrí a ver si no te habías lastimado pero cuando llegue estabas intentando ponerte de pie, me acerque a ti y tus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas pero escondías el rostro porque no querías que te viera llorar. No te habías hecho daño, además de las rodillas y los codos amoratados a causa de las caídas que sufriste, nada malo paso ese día, y aún puedo recordar la mirada de orgullo absoluto que se formó en tu rostro cuando fuiste capaz de mantenerte de pie tu solita -el hombre sacó uno de los libros y lo abrió rápidamente , solo para sacar algo antes de volverlo a cerrar y regresar al escritorio pero sin sentarse. Pasó de largo su silla y se recostó en el escritorio frente a Bulma entregándole lo que sacó del libro.

La peliazul lo tomó y lo observó con detenimiento. Era una fotografía suya cuando tenía aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años. Sus rodillas estaban amoratadas y sus hijos enrojecidos, pero una sonrisa enorme adornaba su rostro... Los ojos de Bulma se inundaron de lagrimas...

-Papá...-

-Ese día supe que había tenido una hija que nunca se daría por vencida. Que lograrías todo lo que te propusieras. -agregó el anciano.

Bulma sintió como sus ojos se desbordaban y las lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas mientras su padre seguía hablando

-Luego llegó el día en el que estando muy joven empacaste con mucho entusiasmo y mucho valor, y emprendiste tu viaje hacia lo que sería la aventura mas grande de tu vida. Gracias a eso conocimos a gente extraordinaria y maravillosa, como Goku, Krilin, Yamcha ... Y Vegeta. -enfatizó el anciano haciendo que Bulma se sobresaltara...

-El caso es hija mía, que estoy realmente orgulloso de la mujer en la que te has convertido, venciendo todos los obstáculos que se te interponen en el camino y luchando sin cesar por tus sueños y aspiraciones. Has sido una hija maravillosa Bulma, y estoy convencido de que serás una madre fenomenal. -terminó el Dr. Briefs con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro y los ojos húmedos detrás de sus anteojos.

Bulma se levantó de golpe de su silla y rodeó a su padre con los brazos como lo había hecho tantas veces siendo una niña. Sus lagrimas mojaron la bata del científico pero a el no le importó. Le devolvió el abrazo como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando era su pequeña y recordó que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, nunca lo dejaría de ser. Solo el pequeño gato sentado en la alfombra de la biblioteca pudo ver la lagrima que discretamente se escapaba de uno de los ojos del anciano antes de que muy discretamente también la limpiara de su rostro.

Iba a ser abuelo.

Un teléfono sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos y devolviéndola al asiento trasero de la nave de su papá. El dolor intermitente estaba calmado por un leve momento, ella tomo el teléfono y al contestar pudo sentir como se reanudaba el dolor haciéndola emitir un chillido que tomó por sorpresa a su interlocutor...

-¡Bulma! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Yamcha alterado -se que intentaste llamarme pero no pude atender estaba realmente ocupado, ¿estas bien? ¿El bebe esta bien? ¿Vegeta te hizo algo?...

-¡Yamcha callate! -lo interrumpió la peliazul, intentando respirar adecuadamente... -entré en labor de parto, mis papás me están llevando al hospitaaaaaaaaal...

-¡Bulma! ¿Estas bien? -habló con preocupación el hombre al otro lado de la línea

-¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien idiota! -respondió Bulma con un chillido -¡Estoy teniendo un bebé! -añadió con la voz igual de alterada...

-Voy para el hospital Bulma descuida, ¡todo estará bien!

Bulma sonrió con dificultad al escuchar a su amigo, el dolor se disipaba lento mientras ella respiraba profundamente. Cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse.

Decírselo a Yamcha tampoco había sido lo más sencillo.

-Embarazada -repitió por segunda vez el guerrero de cabello negro mientras removía innecesariamente su café...

No había manera sutil de decírselo, de modo que simplemente lo había soltado en una conversación mientras tomaban café en la mesa del desayunador, o mas bien mientras el tomaba café, cuando le preguntó la razón por la que ella no tomaba, le respondió lo mas casualmente que era porque le provocaba nauseas, cuando le preguntó por qué, tardó un poco en responderle que era porque estaba embarazada. Y desde entonces Yamcha no había reaccionado, y solamente había repetido la misma palabra dos veces. Bulma se sintió culpable, tal vez no había sido la mejor manera de decírselo.

Bulma sabía que una parte de Yamcha seguía alojando la leve esperanza de que ella volviera a estar con el, y la manera en la que sus ojos se clavaron en el café le aseguraba que había aniquilado ese dejo de esperanza.

-¿Él ya lo sabe? -la voz de Yamcha la sacó de sus pensamientos. La pregunta la sorprendió de sobremanera, pues algo en el tono serio de su amigo la hizo pensar que él ya sabía quien era el padre...

Bulma solo negó con la cabeza. Yamcha volvió la mirada a su taza de café.

-Es un hombre afortunado. Espero que eso lo sepa. -dijo con cautela antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Una pequeña risa nostálgica se escapó de sus labios antes de añadir.

-Así que Goku tenía razón...

Bulma abrió los ojos en sorpresa...

-Lo recuerdas... -dijo casi en un susurro, Yamcha asintió...

-Durante mucho tiempo creí que ese bebé que Goku mencionó debía ser mío... Siempre imaginé que algún día podríamos formar una familia y estar juntos... Pero fui un idiota y te perdí. -dijo antes de beberse todo lo quedaba en la taza de golpe mientras se ponía de pie. Bulma no supo que decirle pero imitó su acción y se sintió sinceramente sorprendida cuando sintió los brazos de su amigo a su alrededor.

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Goku había predicho lo que pasaría, pero bajo ningún motivo hubiese imaginado que ese bebé seria mitad saiyajin. Ella nunca había sido capaz de imaginarse un hijo suyo con Yamcha, pero sin duda el si lo había imaginado, e incluso lo había deseado. Bulma imitó de nuevo a su amigo y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Espero que todo vaya bien cuando se lo digas -dijo Yamcha aun en medio del abrazo -pero espero también que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre podrás confiar conmigo. -añadió afianzando el abrazo.

-Yamcha... Muchas gracias -atinó a decir Bulma mientras deshacían el abrazo...

No hubieron preguntas ni reproches, no hubieron palabras fuera de lugar ni lagrimas.

El guerrero del desierto salió de casa de Bulma un tiempo después con la mirada baja y el corazón roto.

Por su cabeza pasaron una y mil veces todos los momentos que vivió junto a la mujer que acababa de dejar dentro de la casa. Había pensado que ella sería la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, pero la acumulación de todos sus errores lo habían llevado a este momento. Ella tendría un hijo, el reflejo de si misma en unos pequeños ojos que la verían con admiración y amor, la materialización del amor perpetuo de la peliazul en un pequeño. Pero no sería su pequeño.

El corazón de Yamcha se estrechó justo al mismo tiempo que un ruido llamaba su atención en el patio de la casa. La cámara de gravedad estaba funcionando y Yamcha podía escuchar al huésped de Bulma entrenando.

-Si que es un hombre afortunado.

Espero que el si pueda verlo -dijo el guerrero con nostalgia antes de alejarse volando de la corporación...

-Querida Bulma ya llegamos -anunció con entusiasmo la madre de Bulma desde el asiento delantero haciendo que Bulma abriera los ojos sobresaltada, sintió como el viento que entraba por la puerta abierta la golpeaba de lleno haciéndola tilitar.

Su madre estaba parada a su lado esperando a que ella descendiera del auto. Un poco más atrás estaba su padre junto a un joven enfermero y una silla de ruedas. Bulma sintió como una contracción volvía lentamente y antes de que se intensificara decidió bajar del auto y con la ayuda de sus padres sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

Su respiración se agitó y se aferró fuerte de la mano de su madre. La actitud calmada de su madre mas que calmarla la estrenaba aun mas, pero en realidad apreciaba que ella estuviera allí.

La llevaron a un ala del hospital en donde ya había estado muchas veces a lo largo de su embarazo. Le dijeron que la doctora que la atendía ya estaba en camino y llegaría muy pronto, la pusieron en una cama y le colocaron una intravenosa y sensores de todo tipo. La examinaron y le dijeron que aun no era el momento de que su bebe naciera, la jefe de enfermeras la intento calmar y con una sonrisa reconfortante le explicó todo el procedimiento que se llevaría su parto. Su padre se retiró por un momento para llenar las formas y hacer los papeleos. Su madre hablaba por teléfono con sus amigas contándoles que su nieto estaba próximo a nacer.

Escuchó pasos veloces y una voz conocida afuera de su habitación y poco después vio entrar a Yamcha por la puerta de la habitación con conmoción en la mirada.

-¡Bulma! -dijo al entrar -¿estas bien? ¿Como esta el bebe? ¿Necesitas que haga algo?...

-¡Que bien! -dijo una enfermera bajita que aún estaba en la habitación -¡llegó el padre! -añadió con una actitud muy parecida a la de la madre de Bulma. Yamcha se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

-Él no es el padre -dijo Bulma serenamente -Es un amigo. Un muy buen amigo - añadió antes de cerrar fuerte los ojos por el dolor de una nueva contracción...

El dolor la inundó nuevamente e intentó refugiarse una vez más en sus recuerdos.

-¿Lo sabes? -le dijo Bulma sentada a la mesa. El saiyajin solo levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

La mirada del príncipe era una incógnita. Estaba serio y con el ceño fruncido como siempre, pero había algo más. Algo que Bulma no pudo identificar.

Asintió una vez antes de seguir comiendo.

Era algo muy lógico, aunque no se notaba mucho, el mismo Yamcha le había dicho que podía sentir una pequeña energía proveniente de ella. Obviamente Vegeta también la podía sentir.

-¿No me dirás nada al respecto? -dijo la peliazul con algo de molestia en la voz...

-¿Que quieres que te diga? -dijo el saiyajin con su acostumbrado tono hosco...

Exactamente. ¿Que esperaba que dijera? Ella sabia de sobra lo falto de emociones y sentimientos que era el saiyajin.

Era un hombre hosco, agresivo y falto de toda compasión. Era un hombre orgulloso y altivo, prepotente hasta la muerte.

Era el padre de su hijo y sobre todos esos defectos, Bulma sabía que no había escogido mal. No sería el padre ideal. No estaría presente durante las ecografias, no tomaría su mano, ni la acompañaría a comprar una cuna adecuada para su bebe. Pero aún así, Bulma sabía que no había escogido mal.

Era un hombre de honor, valiente y tenaz. Con mucho carácter y mucha fuerza.

"Que tengas un bebé sano"

Goku había acertado por completo, no sería solo un bebé sano, su pequeño sería seria fuerte de carácter y físicamente. Su corazón se llenó de orgullo al pensar que la fuerza de su pequeño sería equiparable a la de Vegeta, Gohan, o incluso el mismo Goku.

-En realidad nada -dijo Bulma con la voz queda -solo me sorprendió que lo supieras, aun no se nota -agregó de manera casual

-Puedo sentir su ki -Dijo el saiyajin sin levantar la mirada -Es un híbrido, pero es fuerte. -añadió, y al instante algo brilló en sus ojos. No hubo más palabras y no fueron necesarias. Los ojos de Bulma se inundaron en lagrimas, pero se mantuvo fuerte , al menos hasta que el saiyajin se levantó de la mesa y se retiró para continuar con su rutina diaria.

Bulma se quedó en la mesa y una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos. Vegeta estaba satisfecho con la idea de tener un hijo con ella. Puso sus manos sobre su viente antes de hablar.

-¿Escuchaste eso pequeño? -dijo la peliazul con voz maternal -tu padre dijo que eres fuerte. El es un gruñón y un cabeza dura, pero es un hombre muy fuerte y muy valiente. Igual que tu lo serás. -añadió antes de una pequeña risita...

No lo notó, pero el saiyajin del que hablaba estaba parado en el portal del comedor viéndola de la misma manera en la que la había visto en muchas ocaciones desde que notó la pequeña energía que emanaba de ella.

Era una mujer estridente y vulgar. Pero tenía que aceptar que era increíblemente inteligente y tenaz (obstinada quizá era un mejor término). La pequeña energía que podía sentir lo había hecho sentir algo que no podía nombrar, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia mencionaría jamás.

Los saiyajins no eran padres amorosos y sensibles, eran guerreros feroces, asesinos despiadados. Pero sin duda esa mujer tampoco era del estilo de las madres terrícolas y allí estaba. Dispuesta a tener un hijo suyo a sabiendas de que él no sería un padre "modelo" de acuerdo a los cánones terrícolas. Un pequeño que llevaría su sangre y cargaría el linaje real de su raza...

Vegeta expiró bruscamente antes de darse la vuelta para ir a su entrenamiento diario.

Una pequeña sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro al pasarse de nuevo ese pensamiento por su cabeza.

Sería padre.

El saiyajin sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos. Debía entrenar mucho para no seguir llevando esas absurdas ideas...

-Debimos haberle dicho al guapo Vegeta que nos acompañara...-

La voz de su madre sacó a Bulma abruptamente de sus pensamientos haciendo que el dolor se volviera palpable.

'Hubiera sido inútil, no hubiera querido venir'; quiso decirle a su madre, pero el dolor era demasiado grande. Bulma tenía apretados los dientes y los ojos cerrados muy fuerte.

-¿Bulma? -escuchó la voz de Yamcha llamarla, pero fue imposible responder. Sintió el sudor frío resbalando por su frente y se aferró con ambas manos de las barandas de la cama

-¡Señorita creo que algo no esta bien! -gritó Yamcha, a alguien que Bulma no podía ver, materializando las palabras que Bulma había luchado por decir desde hacía unos segundos...

La contracción no desaparecía, se hacía más fuerte. El dolor era el mas fuerte que hubiera sentido en toda su vida, tanto que no conseguía registrar bien los acontecimientos que se daban en la habitación que ocupaba.

La doctora entró y luego de examinarla brevemente una de las enfermeras corrió fuera y volvió de inmediato con un equipo portátil de ultrasonido. El dolor no cesaba.

La doctora la examinó con el ultrasonido y dijo algo que llamó plenamente su atención.

-¡Se está asfixiando!

Silencio.

La habitación aparentemente estaba llena de bullicio pero ella no podía escuchar nada. Era como si alguien hubiera presionado el botón de silencio en un televisor. Lo único que podía oír, como una grabación desgastada eran aquellas palabras que tantas veces la habían asaltado hasta hoy...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Yamcha, el Dr. Briefs e incluso su madre tenían miradas llenas de preocupación...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

No supo en que momento la colocaron en una camilla y la sacaron de la habitación, sus acompañantes la siguieron hasta una puerta de donde no los dejaron pasar...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

La camilla abrió un par de puertas mas y llegó a algo que la peliazul identificó como un quirófano...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Bulma sintió una presión fuerte en la espalda mientras un par de enfermeras la mantenían de costado en la camilla, la volvieron a recostar y se dio cuenta de que en un instante no pudo sentir mas la parte inferior de su cuerpo...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano"

Su visión se puso borrosa mientras un remolino de médicos y enfermeras se movían a su alrededor...

"Espero que tengas un bebé sano..."

Entonces lo oyó.

Oyó el sonido mas increíble que había oído en su vida. Un inmenso sentimiento se acumuló en su corazón cuando ese sonido llego a sus oídos, y todo el mundo pareció recobrar la normalidad y a la vez perder cualquier importancia. Lo único realmente importante era la fuente de ese sonido. Ese llanto le pareció el sonido mas celestial del universo, ese llanto pareció callar todos sus temores y aclarar todas sus dudas.

-Es un varón -dijo la doctora con emoción. Bulma pudo ver a una de las enfermeras sujetar al pequeño ser en sus manos y por mucho que la peliazul lo intentaba no podía verlo.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta y seguidamente la estridente voz de su madre quien anunciaba alegre lo guapo que era su nieto. Incluso su madre lo había podido ver, y ella aun no.

La enfermera se volteó con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos y se acerco lentamente a la camilla. Una pequeña manita se asomó por encima de la cobija y los ojos de Bulma empezaron a derramar lágrimas. La doctora se acercó y tomó al pequeño en brazos mientras se acercaba a Bulma.

-No era su cordón con lo que se estaba asfixiando tu pequeño Bulma... Tu bebe tiene

-Una cola... Lo se -dijo Bulma como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. La doctora asintió.

-Quiero verlo -dijo la peliazul restándole importancia a lo demás, la doctora volvió a asentir y con mucho cuidado le puso el pequeño bulto en los brazos a la científica.

Inmenso.

El sentimiento era indescriptible e inmenso. Sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas y sus labios temblaban de emoción...

-Hola Trunks... Soy mamá

Un par de horas después Bulma dormía tranquilamente en la oscuridad de su habitación. Su madre había salido a cenar y su padre acompañado de Yamcha habían partido a casa luego de saludar conmovidos al pequeño y nuevo heredero de cabello lila.

Al lado de su cama estaba una pequeña cuna con un bebé que dormía tan tranquila como su madre. Ninguno de los dos pareció notar al individuo que entró por la ventana de la habitación, cosa bastante curiosa puesto que estaban en un octavo nivel.

El hombre de baja estatura y cabello puntiagudo se quedó un momento al lado de la ventana antes de dar un par de pasos para aproximarse a la cama.

El saiyajin tenía que aceptar que si bien la terrícola era una mujer gritona y vulgar, era también muy fuerte. Se giró para encarar la cuna

No dijo nada, sus ojos se posaron fijos en la pequeña figura que con el ceño fruncido dormía profundamente en el pequeño lecho, no tenía el cabello ni los ojos negros, no parecía ser un saiyajin, y aún así Vegeta podía sentir esa energía que solo podía provenir de un guerrero de clase alta de su raza proveniente del pequeño. Aquella mueca tan parecida a una sonrisa se colocó nuevamente en su rostro al mismo tiempo que el pequeño abría los ojos lentamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron con igual intensidad. Los ceños de ambos se fruncieron profundamente y ambos voltearon a ver a Bulma que hablaba al parecer aún dormida...

-Trunks, tu padre estará orgulloso de ti...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y dió paso a la atolondrada madre de Bulma, que al entrar se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta. Echó un leve vistazo a su nieto antes de dirigirse a la ventana para cerrarla. El ruido de la persiana despertó a la peliazul.

-Mamá –dijo con voz débil la científica –soñé con Vegeta

-El guapo de Vegeta estará feliz con su pequeño –Dijo casualmente la rubia –El pequeño Trunks es su vivo retrato, con claros rasgos tuyos mi querida Bulma.-añadió mientras levantaba al pequeño de la cuna con tremendo cariño en el gesto.

-Es un bebe muy sano –Dijo Bulma con voz queda

-Sin duda lo es querida, además de ser muy fuerte y guapo. Igual que su padre –Contestó su madre con su alegría acostumbrada.

Bulma solo asintió en respuesta mientras aquella seguidilla de imágenes se proyectaban otra vez en su mente.

Pensó en su pequeño hijo aprendiendo a caminar, a correr, a volar. Lo vió caer pero levantarse con el mismo ímpetu que los caracterizaba a ella y al saiyajin. Lo vió entrenando y aprendiendo a pelear, lo vió creciendo y convirtiéndose en un guapo, alto y varonil joven fuerte y tenaz como sus padres. Pensó en Vegeta, y en lo complicada que era su relación con él. Estarían bien. Su bebé, ella, e incluso el gruñón de Vegeta estarían bien, el futuro si bien era incierto, era esperanzador.

Era imposible que su corazón no se llenara de esperanza al ver los ojos azules de su pequeño resplandecer con inocencia y carácter. Ojos que en ese momento por alguna razón desconocida estaban fijos en la ventana que la madre de Bulma acababa de cerrar.

Desde fuera de la habitación, flotando al nivel de la ventana, el príncipe de los saiyajin luchaba entre su determinación de retirarse para seguir entrenando y un inexplicable deseo de quedarse allí por mas tiempo.

La mueca parecida a una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro al escuchar a la terrícola de cabello rubio decir que el recién nacido era igual a él.

Expiró bruscamente ante lo absurdo de la comparación, pero aun al ser absurda, no le molestó del todo. Finalmente se decidió a marcharse, debía seguir entrenando, no había tiempo que perder…

Bulma, quien sostenía en brazos a su pequeño bebé dio un respingo al escuchar desde fuera de su ventana ese sonido tan característico de alguien emprendiendo vuelo, sonido al que solo alguien acostumbrado a ese mundo de gente extraordinaria podría identificar. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro. Sabía quién estaba allí y no hubiera esperado menos…

-Bien Goku… Parece que no te equivocaste cretino –Dijo con humor y voz muy queda… -En realidad he tenido un bebé, y no solo es muy sano, es muy fuerte, es un Saiyajin igual que tu, y apuesto que un día será tan fuerte como tú y Vegeta, ¿no es cierto cariño? –preguntó dirigiéndose al pequeño Trunks. –Ahora solo me queda una duda –añadió antes de voltear a la ventana por la que se colaban los últimos rayos de sol -¿Cómo demonios te enteraste?

Muy lejos del lugar Goku estornudó de la nada provocando una leve distracción que le permitió a su hijo atinarle con un golpe en la mandíbula, y mientras se sostenía el lugar del golpe un pensamiento repentino pasó por su mente…

"En realidad espero que sea un bebé muy sano"

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en su amiga antes de devolverse a su arduo entrenamiento, no había tiempo que perder.

 _Fin_

 **Uff!**

 **fué cansadísimo escribir esto, y creo que quedó muy largo, pero suficientemente emocionante. Espero ser capáz de escribir un eílogo**

 **quiero agradecerles a todos por leer todo el fic y por haberme dejado sus comentarios, fueron realmente alentadores mil gracias!**

 ***Gracias Estefania por seguir cada capitulo de cerca y comentar con tanta emoción, no te puedo responder por inbox pero tenía que agradecerte!**

 **Otra vez gracias por su seguimiento hasta este punto, fué una experiencia genial escribir mi primer fic de DBZ y recibir esta retroalimentación tan genial.**

 **Ahora debo despedirme por el momento, pero les prometo que volveré. Con un epílogo o con otra historia XD**

 **Hasta pronto! Sean felices!**


	7. Epílogo

**Hola!**

 **Uff, hace mucho tiempo termine de escribir esas historia, y me prometí a mí misma que haría un epílogo, pero muchas razones me hicieron dejar de escribir.**

 **Hace tiempo volví a teclear historias y pensé que no podía dejar mi propósito de darle algo más a esta historia y pues aquí está...**

 **Buena lectura!**

 **Epílogo**

Bulma sabía muy bien que ser madre no iba a ser fácil, su corazón había crecido dos tallas al ver a su pequeño por primera vez, y las palabras de Goku resonaban fuerte y claro en su cabeza aún cuando lo tomó entre sus brazos luego de dormir un poco esa noche...

"Que tengas un bebé sano"

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió como que la vida se le iba y regresaba cuando el niño tomó su dedo índice y lo apretó con más fuerza de la que creía que un recién nacido tendría. Era un saiyajin. Era el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajins. Una mezcla de orgullo y nostalgia le llenó el pecho y una risita nerviosa le escaló por la garganta .

-Bienvenido, mi querido Trunks, hay tantas cosas en este mundo que me muero por mostrarte.

Él creía que ella no se daba cuenta. No hubiera habido forma de sorprenderlo de la manera tradicional... El muy maldito tenía oído de tísico, y al ser tan veloz, se alejaba sin dejar rastro al apenas escucharla acercarse.

Ella no lo hubiera sospechado, y si alguien se lo hubiera contado, en vez de verlo con sus propios ojos, no lo hubiera creído, y hasta se hubiera reído de quién se lo dijera.

La científica había pasado un par de meses difíciles al volver del hospital, pues aunque la recuperación de la cesárea no fue tan difícil, lo realmente complicado era el carácter de su pequeño. Particularmente durante las noches, en las que no dejaba de llorar ni por un solo instante, haciendo lujo de sus potentes pulmoncitos. Bulma, se había preocupado al inicio, pero luego de intentar de todo para hacerlo callar, una noche lo dejó solo por un momento sobre la gran cama de su habitación, mientras ella buscaba una aspirina en el botiquín, y al momento en el que volvió el pequeño estaba completamente dormido. La científica incrédula y con algo de temor intentó acostarse lo más lentamente posible junto a su pequeño, pero en ese momento el bebé empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Trunks prefería dormir solo.

Al día siguiente la peliazul mandó a pedir una cuna digna de un príncipe y la instalaron en la habitación contigua a la suya, la cual su papa había decorado en colores azules y marrones para su pequeño Nieto, pero Bulma había preferido que su hijo durmiera con ella. Mala idea.

Desde entonces Trunks había dormido perfectamente bien, y junto a su gran apetito, nada preocupaba a Bulma y todo le aseguraba que precisamente, como su amigo le había deseado, ella era la orgullosa madre de un muy sano saiyajin.

De hecho, a partir de ese día, Bulma descubrió que a Trunks le encantaba estar en su habitación, en ningún otro lugar el bebe demostraba más paz y tranquilidad. De modo que la peliazul se acostumbró a dejarlo en su pequeña habitación, claro yendo a verlo a cada cierto tiempo, estando su madre cerca y habiendo instalado en la habitación un sistema de vigilancia bien escondido y conectado a los monitores en su laboratorio.

Y así fue como lo vio.

No era algo de diario, y tampoco duraba mucho tiempo, pero al menos una vez por semana, el padre de su pequeño entraba a la habitación y se quedaba mirando a su hijo desde la pared opuesta a la cuna... Cuando Trunks estaba despierto, no daba un paso más allá del portal, se quedaba lli observando, con una expresión entre intrigado y asombrado, una expresión que posiblemente nadie más que la peliazul había podido ver en el rostro del guerrero, y eso en sí ya era un logro. Pero cuando el pequeño estaba dormido, el príncipe se acercaba a la cuna, sus brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos en el bebé. Su expresión era indescifrable, y la científica podría jurar que había miles de pensamientos pasando por la mente del guerrero. Ella sabía bien que Vegeta no sería el padre ideal, ella misma no creía la seguidilla de eventos que los habían llevado a tener un hijo, pero ahí estaban, cada quien con sus inseguridades, cada quien con sus miedos...

Bulma sentía cada vez que veía al hombre de cabellos oscuros acercarse a la cuna, una cálida sensación que le llenaba el pecho y le escalaba a los ojos, ella amaba a su pequeño, y aunque no estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos hacia el guerrero, lo que sí sabía era que eran intensos, ese hombre necio, agresivo, grosero y terrible, había logrado colarse a su corazón, había pasado a formar parte permanente de su vida y pensar en su ausencia la hacía estremecer, además, simplemente por haberle dado la alegría inmensa de ser madre, el hombre de cabellos negros que veía en el monitor, era dueño de una parte de ella.

Aún habían muchas dudas e inseguridades en su mente que se agolpaban, quería poder estar segura del futuro, estar segura de que su pequeño podría crecer en un mundo seguro y que no tendría que pasar por el terrible futuro que el joven viajero del tiempo les había predicho.

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver esa tarde al saiyajin entrar a la habitación de su hijo como ya le era costumbre. El niño estaba dormido, por lo que el guerrero no se detuvo en el portal. Su expresión era como siempre indecifrable, sus ojos fijos en el bebe y su ceño fruncido. El guerrero dio un par de pasos más y descruzó los brazos.

Bulma soltó la llave que tenía en las manos para concentrarse de lleno en la pantalla.

Vegeta dio un par de pasos más. Nunca había llego tan lejos dentro de la habitación, la científica se acercó a la pantalla con expresión curiosa.

El ceño del Príncipe se suavizó un poco y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro; Bulma sonrió. El guerrero alzo una mano dentro de la cuna y la posó en la mejilla del bebe, la peliazul se sobresaltó con el gesto y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y al abrirlos de nuevo vio a vegeta con la palma extendida hacia el pequeño en un gesto parecido al que ella reconocía como el previo a un ataque y su corazón se aceleró. Se quedó inmóvil al ver como la palma del saiyajin se iluminó y luego un flash inundó la pantalla.

Bulma gritó al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba sobre la cama, un sudor frío cubría su frente, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus manos temblaban. La pesadilla había sido horrible, tán vivida, tan real. La científica no se dio cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar, pero se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano antes de bajar de la cama con premura y dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo, sin molestarse en ponerse los zapatos.

La puerta estaba abierta y el corazón le palpitó fuerte por alguna razón. Al entrar a la habitación un jadeo escapó por sus labios y se llevó las manos a la boca ante la escena que encontró.

Vegeta estaba parado a la mitad de la habitación, tenía los brazos extendidos y a Trunks entre las manos mientras el pequeño pataleaba y movía las manitas vigorosamente, los ojos del pequeño tenían rastros de lagrimas pero una mueca algo así como una sonrisa le adornaba el rostro. Vegeta por su parte tenía el ceño fruncido, y los ojos fijos en el bebé.

Bulma caminó lento hasta estar a un par de pasos del padre de su hijo, quien dio un respingo al escucharla cerca, ella nunca creyó ser capaz de sorprenderlo, pero el gesto en la cara del príncipe le decía lo contrario...

-El mocoso estaba llorando -dijo el guerrero en su acostumbrado tono hosco, mientras le entregaba al pequeño con brusquedad. -No debes dejarlo llorar tanto, puede ahogarse- añadió ya caminando hacia la puerta antes de detenerse y voltear a verlos. Bulma ya acunaba al bebé en sus brazos, quien parecía inquieto y movía sus manecitas en dirección al saiyajin del portal.

-Deberías cortarle la cola- le dijo sin verla a los ojos, más bien con la mirada fija en su hijo; al subir la mirada encontró el gesto confundido de la peliazul. -En realidad es solo una vulnerabilidad, y ya no es necesaria, los saiyajins podemos ser más fuertes de lo que jamás imaginamos sin necesidad de esa desastrosa transformación. -Bulma solo parpadeó, no atinaba a decir nada... -Pero haz lo que quieras, es tu mocoso. -Añadió al fin antes de salir y dirigirse a su propia habitación.

La científica parpadeo varias veces antes de voltear a ver a su bebé, quien se retorcía en sus brazos, la verdad ya había pensado en cortarle la colita, pero temía que a Vegeta le pareciera mala idea, por alguna razón ella creía que la opinión del príncipe era importante. Después de todo era su hijo.

Era su hijo.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en el rostro de la científica mientras su corazón desbordaba de emociones. Ella lo entendió en ese instante, ella amaba a Vegeta, amaba a ese ser tan difícil de entender, lo amaba porque él le había dado a Trunks y porque tenía la certeza, de que aunque fuera despacio, y fuera de lo común, Vegeta sería el padre de su hijo, sería un padre del que Trunks podría sentirse orgulloso, sería quizá no el padre ideal según los estándares humanos, pero si el padre perfecto para su pequeño. Jamás sería capaz de herirlo, jamás sería capaz de dejarlos, algo en los ojos del saiyajin se lo decía, el había encontrado su lugar en este mundo, y por mucho que le costará aceptarlo, era junto a ella y su bebé. Y aunque sabía que sería un camino largo hasta que Vegeta dejará un poco de lado su orgullo y aceptara sus sentimientos hacia su familia, Bulma estaba segura de que ese día llegaría. Tán segura como el gran amor que sentía por esos dos seres tán poderosos que compartían casa con ella ahora.

Su hijo, y su Vegeta.

 **El motivo de esta historia siempre fue el describir los sentimientos de Bulma hacia su pequeño recién nacido, y pensaba dejarlo en un one-shot, pero la historia creció y recibió mucha retroalimentación bonita, por la que estoy muy agradecida.**

 **Creo que todo esto podría dar para una continuación en otra historia pero el tiempo y la disponibilidad dirán...**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

 **Sean muy felices!**


End file.
